What Calls the Heart
by KadynG
Summary: My first Gorillaz fanfic! The main character of this story is an OC, so if you do not like OC's, I wouldn't read this. C: This story has romance, a bit of comedy, and is now rated M for Murdoc's potty mouth. I would love some constructive criticism! 2DXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

**Hello! :D This story is about an American girl named Kadyn, who lives in the UK with her best friend, Sarah. They live on Wobble street, which is where Gorillaz new 'headquaters' is now located. Gorillaz hasn't released 'Do ya thing' just yet in this story, but they soon will. Also, I got the inspiration to write this story from a comment on their new music video. Someone said something along the lines of this; "People who write fanfics are sure to have fun with this." Hey! This guy/girl was right! Thank you, person, for giving me inspiration to write this story.**

* * *

><p>I walk past the small buildings of flats that I usually see on my way home, glad that I didn't have to live in one. They are so close together that I could stand between them and touch two of them at arms length! They do have some very nice flats, for expensive prices, but I still wouldn't consider living in one.<p>

After a while of walking down the cracking sidewalk, I pause to stare at a flat that seems to always grab my attention the most out of all the others. It's not that this flat had extremely beautiful plants out in front of it, or a different design from the others, it's atmosphere is what gets my attention. It just doesn't seem... normal.  
>Another reason why it stands out from the rest is because of the HUGE man with dark skin and large, white eyes laying on it's roof; I'm beginning to think that may be the reason why I notice it the most.<p>

Like the large sea of people crowded together in front of this strange flat, which is normally here every day, I gawk at the man with sheer wonder as to how he became so large.

"Does anyone know 'is name yet?" A man in the crowd calls out.

"Why should we care about wot 'is name is, yeah? He just looks like some overweight bastard to me."

I turn with angry eyes to glare at the man who replied with that rude comment, only to see that it was my idiotic neighbor, Alan Durwick. I sigh angrily. He really makes my blood boil.

I turn away from my neighbor to stare at the giant again, but my attention is quickly directed towards the blue haired man walking down the steps of this peculiar flat. Unnoticed by the crowd of people, he stops to stare at them all with a tired and dull look, like he probably does every day no doubt. Even with this expression on his pale face, I grin softly, thinking he is also a sight to see.

Now making his way through the crowd, the tall man begins to walk my way which sends me into a nervous and excited frenzy. I wait for him to get close enough, then clear my throat to prepare myself for a hopefully successful first impression. I smile, open my mouth to say hello, but watch as he slowly walks past me with a depressing frown on his face, and I then continue to watch him until the last spike of his blue hair disappears around the corner of a building.

'..Oh my God,' I think to myself, my mouth still hanging open, 'I couldn't even say hello to him.'  
>I turn away from his direction, feeling like a complete failure. Not only did I let the cutest guy just slip through my fingers, Alan Durwick is now walking towards me.<p>

He calls my name, "'Ey, Kadyn!"

I try to hold back tears.

"D'you wanna go get some breakfast?"

I let out a very, _very_ long and painful sigh.

"I'm sorry, Alan, but I can't. I have to be home in time to wake up Sarah."

"We could go some other time then." He replies quickly, brushing a strand of his light-brown hair away from his face, "Oh, and can I have one of your tin trashcans?"  
>I cringe. He always asks for my trashcans, and why he asks for them? It's because he supposedly kills the neighborhood cats, stuffs them in a tin trashcan, then sells them to a local Chinese restaurant. Actually, I <em>know<em> he does. There is no telling how many times I've called the police to this man, but they can never find any evidence to accuse him. One day, though, he'll be caught. Red handed.

"Um.. No. I currently have some trash in it."

"Alright, see ya later then." Alan turns and walks away like he doesn't have a care in the world, while I shed a few tears for my non-existence towards that cute guy, and for those poor cats.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival to the front door of my brick, two floor house, I am greeted by my best friend's hairless cat, which is wearing a cheerful green and yellow sweater. I look past the sweater and narrow my eyes at the hairless creature before picking it up to bring it into the house, surprised that it hasn't already been captured by Alan; the lunatic..<p>

Inside I sit the cat down and groan over a few scratches I just received from it, then head to my best friend's room.

"Sarah," I stand by her bed, shaking her shoulder, "get up." She slowly rolls over to face me.  
>"And keep your dang cat in the house." I add, irritably.<p>

She replies calmly, "Run into Alan Dickwad, today?"

I scrunch up my nose at her sentence, wishing she wouldn't use that word.  
>"Yes," I step back so she can get out of her bed, "he asked me if I wanted to go eat breakfast with him."<p>

Sarah yawns and lazily walks over to her dresser, "He must really like you."

"Well, I am sorry for our relationship being a one-sided love thing, but I have someone else I really like."

"Really? And who would that be?" She faces me while brushing her short blond hair.

"Oh, gosh, Sarah." I sit on her bed, a soft smile on my face as I remember how extremely tall he was, how cute his blue spiky hair was, and how gentle his large and dark eyes looked. "He is so cute, Sarah, and he's really tall too."

"... Does he happen to have blue and spiky hair?" My friend replies slowly.

"Yeah! He does actually. I mean, I never thought I would like someone with blue hair, but he just seems really sweet n' stuff." I jump up, "So you've seen him before?"

"Seen him? I've seen him bunches of times."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**So! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my many other chapters I shall post (which have already been typed up and are waiting to be posted), and I'm sorry this is so short. I promise they'll get longer. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hello. C: I'm going to be posting a chapter every day until the fourth chapter, because I'm working on chapter five right now, but I'm sure I'll be finished with chapter five by the time I post chapter three. Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>2D, a sweetheart with a blank page for a brain, arrives at Gorillaz's new 'headquarters', as Murdoc calls it, or simply 'house', like everyone else calls it, after what seemed like a long day at his new job at the 'Impact Driving School.'<p>

So many times 2D has wished to just come home to place, well, where he could be greeted with a hug, and where he wouldn't receive a blow to the head with shoes, or any other objects. Instead he comes home to a crowd of sight-seers, the sight being Russel, and a bastard, the bastard being Murdoc. Noodle is definitely a bright spot in his life, but he wishes he had a bunch of bright spots in his life. The only other light he considers to be good is the one he sees after getting punched in the face by Murdoc, which means that he actually woke up and lived another painful hit.

When 2D finally makes it through the dwindling crowd like he does every afternoon, he drags his feet up the weather stained steps and into house. The door gently closes behind him, shutting out the sounds of the noisy crowd; he would really like it if people wouldn't gather in front of their house, and he would tell them to leave, but he's afraid they might beat him up or something.

Now he slowly wanders into the kitchen with a large yawn, not really knowing what to do with himself, then lays the jacket he acquired from his job across the back of a chair. After a moment of staring at the tan colored jacket, he decides to head up to his room for a nap, until his ears catch the faint rustle of plastic.  
>2D bodily turns toward the noise to see a bulky trash bag sitting on the floor next to the refrigerator. It hadn't been long after he had eyed the bag for a short while that it began to shake violently. He turned and quietly but quickly exited the kitchen.<p>

"Dear Lord..." He mumbles to himself as he heads for the first set of many carpeted steps, looking over his shoulder a couple of times.

"2D!" A gravely voice calls. The spiky headed 2D jumps at his name and looks up to see Murdoc standing at the top of the stairs, who is actually wearing a shirt with boots on his feet. "Hurry up, would ya? A nice woman is here to interview us, and possibly to join me for some fun afterward." With a chuckle, Murdoc strides into the room to his left, while

2D rushes up the steps, afraid he'd get a whack on the head with something if he didn't hurry.

"Hi, 2D." Greets the now twenty-one year old Noodle when he enters the room, patting the spot next to her on the couch. 2D grins and sits down next to her, glad that he didn't have to sit by Murdoc, who is sitting on the other side of her.

"'Ey, D." A booming voice says to his left. He looks to see Russel's large white eyes looking through an open window from outside.

"Now, then," The interviewer starts. 2D slowly looks over at her, not having noticed her until now, "2D, what do you think about your new home?" She asks, readying her fingers above the keys on her laptop.

"Uuh... It's awright, I guess. A lot of strange fings have been happening tho." He scratches the top of his head.

The woman looks up from her screen, "Like?"

"Oh, uhm, tis guy tat I have never seen before just.. just keeps popin' up in different places!"

"... Go on." The woman glances up at him once again after a long pause of silence. Murdoc sighs angrily.

"Sweet Satan this interview is going to last for AGES!"

"Sshh, Murdoc, 2D is thinking." Noodle pats Murdoc on the shoulder.

2D is squinting his eyes at the celling with his mouth slightly open, showing the gap where his two front-teeth used to be.

"..He just seems to appear everywhere. In tha bafroom, in a cabinet, and even in tha fridge." He looks straight at the woman, "It's right creepy, but tat's not the only strange fing."

The interviewer raises a brow, "There are other strange, um," She looks at her screen, then back at 2D, "things?"

"Well, yeah, like, it seems tat only fings tat are alive-" He pauses,"... go in trash bags, while trash just goes on tha floor."

Murdoc snorts, "He doesn't know what he'stalking about."

"A-An' last night," 2D continues, "I was headin' up to me room when I saw a dollar on tha floor, so I bent over to pick it up, but it suddenly moved away from me! An' by its self, too!"

The interviewer stares at him, wondering if she should type this or not.

"Eventually, I had followed it up tha stairs an' almost caught it, until it slid under Murdoc's door.." He thinks for a moment, "... I never saw it again afta tat."

Murdoc throws his head back and bursts into laughter.

Russel clicks his tounge against his teeth, "Shut-up, man."

* * *

><p>My mouth gapes open, my eyes glued to the computer screen.<p>

My friend giggles, "Are you surprised?"

I watch the video until the very last second, and when the screen goes black, I turn to face her.

"He-He can sing! He is so-! He-!" I look back at the screen and click on another video. Sarah laughs, putting her hand on my shoulder,

"C'mon, now, you've been on here for hours. You need to eat your dinner before it gets-, well, it's already cold, so before 10 o' clock then."

"Just one more..." I continue to watch the video I clicked on.

I'm watching the cute, blue haired guy that I saw today, who goes by the name of 2D, walking around a stage singing like.. like an angel.. In front of thousands and thousands of people! I mean, I thought this band, 'Gorillaz', was extremely weird after the first video I saw of them, but now, I can't get enough of them!

When the video sadly ends, I slowly get up from my chair.

"Had enough?" Sarah asks with a large grin.

I shake my head 'no' and walk out of her room. Then, in a bit of daze from watching all those videos, I almost step on her hairless cat.

"Oh.." I mumble, narrowing my eyes at it, "It's you."

"Merrroow." It replies. I click my tongue against my teeth in disapproval.

"Can't even meow right." I shake my head and walk around the cat.

"MERROWW!" This dreadful noise fills the air as many sharp points pierce my skin, sending me crumpling to the floor in a heap.

"HELP! HELP!" I scream, rolling around on the floor with the hairless, devil creature attached to my leg by it's razor sharp claws.

Sarah runs out of her room, "What is it?"

I sit up with tears in my eyes, "Your cat ATTACKED me!" I point at her cat that is now innocently laying on it's side a few feet away from me and rubbing it's face on the floor.

Sarah smiles widely, "Aaww, Benjamiiiin." My friend coos. I gasp.

"Ah! Sarah!"

"You are just the cutest thiiiing."

"Sarah!"

"My little babyyyy." She picks up the cat and hugs it close to her.

"Ugh!" I get up and painfully stomp away from the sickening scene, blood trickling down my leg.

* * *

><p>"Eow!" I breath in sharply when I brush a cotton ball dipped in rubbing alcohol across the large scratches on my leg; there's no telling how many diseases that cat is carrying.<p>

After I clean up my leg, I turn off my bedroom light and limp over to my bed, bone tired after crying my eyes out over the deep scratches all over my leg.

"Stupid cat," I whimper, pulling the soft blue and floral print comforter back, "I save it from Alan and it goes and attacks me."

Before I could climb into my bed and dream sweet dreams of the new band I had just discovered, I hear the noise of someone screaming. In a flash I'm at my window, looking out over Alan's backyard, which is always a nasty view.

I sigh, "Speaking of Alan..."

Alan is walking out of his back door with a garbage can raised above his head, his face warped with pure rage. He throws the trash can as hard as he can across the yard, grunting so loud that even I could hear it.

"..Lord." I shake my head.

I then watch as he walks over to the battered trash can, thinking he's going to throw it again, but instead he calmly sits it up right, and walks back into his house. I furrow my brows, hoping he'd stay in his house, but once again he proves me wrong and walks back out of his house with none other than a gas can.

I whisper, "Oh, no..."

He pours liquid into the trash can.

"Ohohoho, no."

He pulls something out of his pocket; a lighter.

By this time I'm pulling the hair out of my head.

"He's going to do it again!" I squeak.

Alan, the most idiotic being on earth, holds the lighter's flame under a piece of paper, then tosses the paper into the trash can..

"Honestly, I don't know why he does it." I tell a fireman later that night, standing on the sidewalk out in front of my house, "He has always set trashcans on fire ever since I've known him, and has always managed to catch his house on fire in the process."

I pull my bathrobe tighter around me and turn to look over at Alan, who is talking to a police man, and easily reads his lips; 'Do you have any cats?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**So! This chapter was a wee bit longer, and random, but it was fun to type. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hi! :D Someone asked me if I could explain what Kadyn looks like, so, I will gladly explain since I haven't in my story yet. Well, I guess I should have by now, but I'm sure I will mention looks in my story soon.**

**Kadyn- Is 24 (soon to be 25) years old, has thick, curly-ish/wavey auburn hair (red/brown) that stops just below her shoulders, and bangs that go straight across her forehead. She has dark, green eyes, light, peachy skin and is 5'7". She doesn't have much of a butt, or chest, but she's real sweet, sensitive (Which means she gets jealous easily, and you will see an example of that in this chapter) and has pretty, long legs.**

**Sarah- Is 27 years old, has short blond hair and blue/gray eyes. She is more curvy than Kadyn, shorter, and has a tough personality.**

* * *

><p>I grab my sneakers off the small, round table near the coat rack, which is really just for looks, or for placing your keys on, but instead of my keys I keep my shoes here. Why? Because of scorpions. I have had many terrible experiences with them.. and Sarah's cat.<p>

"I'm going to the grocery store!" I yell, tying my shoelaces.

"No you're not."

I look up to see Sarah walking down the stairs.

"Uh.. Yeah, I am."

"Nah, you just want to see 2D." She grins, "You're not going to the grocery store."

'Blast she knows me well,' I think to myself.

"Well, yeah, I do want to see 2D again, but I'm still going to the grocery store."

Just then, the doorbell rings.

I straighten up and answer the door, then force myself to smile at the person standing before me in all her annoying glory.

"Hi!" Baylyn, a chubby friend of Sarah's, smiles brightly at me.

I reply sweetly, "Hello, Baylyn," I move aside, "Come in."

She steps inside the house with a large, tin container and walks up to Sarah. Her back now facing me, my smile instantly turns upside down into a large frown.

"Hey," Sarah smiles at her, "What's in the container?"

"Oh, just something I've baked." Baylyn lifts the lid to give her a peek.

My best friend's face lights up, "Whoa! These are my favorite!"

"Oh, really? I didn't know these were your favorite!" Baylyn laughs loudly, sounding like a hyena.

"Kiss ass..." I mumble under my breath.

"Hey, Kadyn," Sarah holds up a cookie, "want one?"

My smile re-appears with lightening speed, "Oh, no thank you." I turn towards the front door that is still standing wide open, "See ya later." I walk outside, trying not to slam the door closed behind me.

* * *

><p>"Like I'd want one of her nasty cookies." I lift my nose in the air, speed walking down the sidewalk, "I swear I don't know where Sarah finds these people."<p>

As I rant to myself I almost miss Gorillaz's house, because the crowd that is usually standing out in front of it is gone, strangely.

"Ugh." I stop in my tracks with an angry sigh.

"Oi!"

My eyes grow wide when I see a man with thick, black hair and green skin looking at me.

He motions for me to come closer, "C'mere."

I stay glued to my spot, staring at him; I am extremely shy towards most guys, except Alan, of coarse.

"C'mon now I ain't going to hurt ya. I just need your help with something," He says with a sharp grin.

I can already tell he's that smooth talker type, and that's the type of guy I'm the most shy around. Great.

Eventually, I walk over to him, my hands shaking because of my nerves.

"Now that yer finally over here.." He turns to walk towards a black car, and not sure if I should follow him or not, I once again stay put to where I'm standing.

When he turns around, seeing that I hadn't followed him, he smiles slightly, "Oh, a shy one, huh?" He puts one hand on the hood of the car and leans on it, "Can ya hold this hood up for me? This car has been through a lot, and the thing that keeps it's hood up has gone, well, missing."

Now that it seems he honestly wants help, I slowly nod my head and walk over to the car, noticing it has been shot many times because of the many bullet holes it's sporting.

'Gosh, why does it have so many bullet holes?' I wonder to myself, the sight of them giving me an even stronger feeling of uneasiness. Then, being the paranoid person I am, I slowly put this feeling aside with a deep breath, lifting the dented hood. The hood finally lifted, the man begins to fiddle with the engine, including many other things I don't know the name of.

"What's yer name, love?" He asks, pulling on a rubber looking tube.

"Kadyn." My voice cracks.

A small grin creeps across his face. I gulp.

"Kadyn.. Hmmm.." He taps on something metal.

"... What is your name?" I manage to choke out.

'Wait.. What am I saying? I know this guy! He's Murdoc Niccals! The bass player of Gorillaz!' I think to myself, my thoughts in a nervous frenzy.

"Murdoc Niccals, doll face. The famous bass player of Gorillaz." He looks at me with narrowed eyes, "I'm surprised you've never heard of me."

"O-Oh, well, I have seen you before in music videos, but I just.. got..." I lower my head, my voice softening until my words turn into murmurs.

Murdoc stares at me for a moment, then moves close with a smirk, placing his long, green finger under my chin to raise my head.  
>He studies my face, "Well, you really <em>are<em> a doll face, aren't ya?"

My ears grow hot, and my eyes large at his comment, er, compliment..?

'What am I supposed to say? Thanks? Maybe I should run away?'

As these thoughts race through my head, he moves his face a little closer, filling my nose with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol.  
>"Uhm..." I utter softly, tightly gripping the hood of the car in my hand. "Here," He lightly puts his hand over mine, lowering the hood, "I think I'll take a break."<p>

My heart begins to race, and I defensively hold my arms up against my chest, without really thinking about it. Murdoc furrows his brows, realizing the type of person I am just by my actions.

"Mmm..." He hums, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

My face grows as red and dark as a strawberry.

He chuckles, "That's alright. I can easily fix that for you." His arms sneak around my waist, "I like having something sweet every once in a while."

I look away, "I-I-"

"Murdoc?" A soft voice calls, "Someone is on the phone for you."

Murdoc looks over my shoulder with a threatening glare. I turn to look also, expecting to see something horrible by the expression on his face.

When I see the person who had said those soft words, my heart sinks; It sinks to the deepest and the most darkest part of the ocean, where it breaks in two, because of a strong pang of disappointment.

2D cocks his head to one side, his eyebrows furrowed, "Uh, Murdoc?"

"What, dullard?" Murdoc replies sharply.

"Your girlfriend doesn' look so good..."

* * *

><p>"Kadyn?" A voice calls to me, "Kadyn?"<p>

I slowly open my eyes, my blurred vision making everything around me look like a colorful, mosaic picture.

"Sarah?" I reply, in almost a whisper.

Sarah smiles with a sigh of relief, "You're such a retard."

I close my eyes, "Don't call me that."

"Do you remember anything?" She asks.

"What?"

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

I open my eyes again, "I passed out?"

My vision now much clearer, I notice that I'm in my creamy, yellow room; Wow. She's right. I am a retard.

"Yeah, you did." She sits down on a chair next my bed, "When Murdoc was hitting on you.."

I run my hands down my face, "Oh, God," I shake my head in disbelief, "Why..?"

'2D saw me and Murdoc. Together. And Murdoc's arms were wrapped around me, too! What if 2D thinks I'm just some girl Murdoc picked up for the night! Talk about a bad first impression..' I think to myself, tearfully.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah exclaims.

I jump at her sudden outburst.

"How could you pass out when that sexy piece of man was butterin' you up?"

"I'm sorr- I mean, wha?" I shake my head.

"He wanted sex, Kadyn! Sex! You could have finally lost your virginity!"

"Stop saying that word!" I cover my ears.

"Sex!" She waves her hands in the air and walks over to my closed door.

I cover my head with my bed comforter; She knows I'm not ready for that! I will probably only be ready for that when I'm married...

When I hear my door open and then close, I sigh heavily, regretting ever walking over to help Murdoc..

Lost in my thoughts, the sound of someone knocking on my door makes me jump once more. "Oh! Um... Come in...?" I reply softly, uncovering my head.

My door opens, and in walks a very tall man with large, hollow eyes and blue, spiky hair. I have to restrain from covering my head again at the sight of him.

"'Ello," 2D says with a grin, "Feeling better?"

"... Hi." I shyly lower my head, thinking I probably don't look so great right now, "And, yes, I am."

He walks over to sit down in the chair Sarah had sat on, "...Are you Murdoc's girlfriend?" He asks, after a short moment of silence.

"No!" I blurt out, then quickly soften my voice, "I-I mean, he just wanted me to help him with his car."

2D crosses a leg over the other, resting his foot on his knee, the confused look on his face telling me that he's trying to understand something, "Oh, OK, well, I was wonderin' why you looked so sad when I saw ya." I sigh at this, wanting to tell him the truth to why I looked so upset, but I just met him and that would be weird, so I can't do that..

"He.. He was making me nervous, and, uhm, uncomfortable." I reply, quietly.

"So," He scratches the back of his head, "you didn't like what he was doing?"

I shake my head, "No."

At my answer, everything seems to become clear to him, and a large, goofy smile slowly spreads across his face.

"My name is, 2D." He leans close and offers me his hand.

I smile with a faint blush on my cheeks, a feeling of relief washing over me, "My name is, Kadyn." I softly take his hand in mine, my nose now filling with the sweet smell of butterscotch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. C: And watch out for chapter four tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

**This chapter starts out so normal, but then it gets absolutely ridiculous... Yeah, I don't know what happened.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, I sit up in my bed after a good night's sleep, stretching my arms high above my head with a grin; ever since the day I passed out, 2D and I have become good friends, so in the end I'm kinda glad that I decided to help Murdoc.<p>

Not bothering to make my bed, I walk over to my closet and pull open it's two doors, a picture already in my head of what I'm going to wear.

"Finally," I smile at a sleeveless and solid white, lace dress, that would stop above my knee, "I'm going to wear it."

I take the dress from it's hanger and slip it on over my head, then reach to zip the back up.

"Kadyn!"

I whip around to see Sarah standing in my doorway.

"Oh.. I left my door open again." I tie the lace tie on the back of the dress into a bow.

"Yeah, and Murdoc is here, so I suggest you start closing your door before you change." She glares at me, then heads down stairs; Murdoc comes over a good bit now, and only to flirt, of coarse. Sadly for him, Sarah is playing hard to get.

After placing a soft, yellow colored clip in my loosely curled hair, I lightly put on some makeup and grab my creamy yellow heels.

"I knew I'd find something that would match these shoes one day." I grin and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Before entering the kitchen, I see Sarah and Murdoc talking at the table; I quickly come to a stop. Maybe they didn't hear me, so I can just quietly walk away and-

"Hello, doll." Murdoc greets before I could turn to leave.

'Blast.'

"..Hi." I reply quietly, making eye contact with him for only a split second. Sarah giggles.

"So, Kadyn, do you feel like passing out? I mean, you are in Murdoc's presence."

"No!" I say quickly, my ears growing warm.

Murdoc chuckles, "It's OK, love. I find it cute that you would pass out for me." He smirks.

My face now a bright red, I turn to walk away.

"Hey! You're not going to have your morning glass of water?" Sarah asks.

I drink a glass of water every morning; it's good for the metabolism.

"No, I need to, uhm, go."

I hurry out of the house and onto the sidewalk, my ears still on fire.

I whimper, "How embarrassing.."

Before continuing to my destination, I stop to stare at Alan, who is on all fours and hovering a candle's flame over individual blades of grass in his front yard. I really try to keep myself from asking, but I do anyway.

"Alan, what are you doing?"

"Cutting the grass." He replies, keeping his eyes glued to a blade of grass.

"... Alright then."

I continue down the sidewalk, passing by all the houses and flats until I come to a little restaurant on the corner of Waddle street, that is conveniently close to Wobble street, which is where I live; I hate driving.

When I spot my tall, blue haired friend standing out in front of the restaurant, my heart begins to race, and I probably have the most dumbest smile plastered to my face. 2D also spots me and smiles happily.

"'Ello, Kadyn!" He sticks his long, lanky arm in the air and waves.

I giggle and jog up to him, "Hi, 2D. Sorry I'm a little late." I grin sheepishly.

"Tat's awright "He opens the restaurant door, "Ladies, uh, first."

"Thank you." I chuckle to myself and walk past him.

Inside, I am quickly greeted with the delicious smell of pancakes, bacon, and sausage; I wasn't very hungry a few seconds ago, but now I'm starving.

A waitress seats 2D and I at a little table for two then gives us menus to look over.

"What are you getting, 2D?" I ask, looking out from behind my menu.

Laying his menu flat on the table, he grins and points,"I'm not sure, but I fink I want tis."

I look at where he's pointing to see a picture of a pancake, with a smiley face, made out of whip cream and two cherries for the eyes under the kids menu.

"Oh, that looks yummy." I laugh softly and look back at my menu.

It may seem that I took that lightly, but inside I'm dying over how cute he is.

"Kadyn." He says slowly.

"Yes?" I close my menu.

"D'you, uhm, like tat Alan, guy?"

I restrain my expression from warping into sheer disgust at the thought of dating Alan.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Well," He lowers his voice, "I happened to be looking out the window in my bedroom, and I saw you walking down the sidewalk, ten, uh, I saw Alan, and he was crawling frough the grass in our yard towards you."

I feel one of my eyebrows twitch at the disturbing information.

"Really?" I exclaim.

"Mhm!" 2D nods, "I dunno if he was already in our yard when you walked by, but I went outside to tell 'im to stop being weird n' stuff."

I quickly lean forward, "What did he do when you told him to stop?"

"I didn't get ta tell 'im because he got up and ran away when he saw me," he gives me a reassuring grin, "but not in your direction, or I would've ran afta 'im."

I sit back in my chair with a quiet sigh, "Thank you, 2D. I guess I'll have to watch out for him from now on."

I already do anyway, but now I guess I'll have to closely watch all the lawns that are never mowed.

2D frowns sadly, "Maybe I shouldn't 'ave told ya.."

"No, no, I'm glad you told me." I smile, "If you hadn't told me, he could have pounced on me or something tomorrow, but now that I know to look out for him, that will most likely not happen."

Unfortunately, Alan has pounced on me before, but it was at a restaurant, which made it even worse.

"Oh, OK." He smiles back.

An older waitress then walks over to our table with a small pad of paper in one hand, and a pen in the other.

"Are you two ready to order?" She grins, readying her pen.

We both nod our heads; If 2D orders the kid's pancake, he will officially be the most adorable person I have ever met.

She looks at 2D, "What would you like, dear?"

"I waaant," He pauses to pick up his menu, and I bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from grinning like an idiot, "... The pancake wiff the smiley face." He smiles widely like the pancake in the picture, and my day was just made.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, 2D and I make our way down Waddle street to Joggle street, where there is a little park with a pond.<p>

At this small park, there is usually something always happening. I don't mean something like duck training classes or feeding the dogs in the dog pond, I mean something like a humongous, randomly placed merry-go-round in the middle of the park, like today.

"I wonder where the person that works the ride is." I look around, not seeing anyone near it.

2D furrows his brows at the carousel, "Maybe he took a brake or summfin'."

He walks over to it to stare at one of the colorfully painted, wooden horses that looked wild and ready to gallop off the platform at any second.

"All the horses have something unique about them, don't they?" I walk over to stand next to him.

"Yeah.." 2D stares intently at one of the horses eye's, thinking it looked incredibly real, and, slowly, the more his brain takes in of the stallion's dangerous mood, flaring nostrils, and bucking legs, a huge wave of amazement washes over him.

I glance over at 2D to see his mouth hanging open and his head cocked to one side. I giggle quietly.  
>SCREEECK!<p>

The loud screeching of metal scraping against metal fills the quiet air and all the horses jerk forward as the carousel's platform begins to turn.

"Ah!" I gasp, jumping out of my skin, then hear a soft thud and an "oof!" next to me.

I turn to see that 2D had fallen backwards flat on his back, his eye sockets large with horror.

"2D!" I quickly bend over to help him up, but I end up having to actually pick him up, "2D? Are you alright? Oh gosh, look at your clothes." I brush grass off his shirt.

"I-I-I-" He stutters.

"You're OK, 2D, just take a deep breath." I pat him on the back.

He takes in a deep breath and points, "I fought tat horse was alive!"

"Me too." I smile weakly, picking a blade of grass out of his hair.

"Hellooo!" A cheerful voice booms.

2D and I bodily turn to see a short man as thin as a pole sitting on one of the horses. He stares at us with large and dark, non-blinking eyes that seem almost... plastic.

"Would you two like a ride on my carousel?" He jumps off the horse and walks up to us with an extremely large smile on his face.

Slightly creeped out by his smile, I notice that he is wearing a purple cape over his black suit, which is begin held around his neck by a small skull; it looks strangely familiar...

"Uuuh, sure." 2D says, nervously.

"You really want to?" I gaze up at him.

He replies quickly, "Yeah, but only if you do tho."

"OK, I'll ride too."

"Alright then!" The man steps aside, "I would suggest you pick a horse with a safety belt."

His smile grows even wider, sending chills up my spine.

"Aw.." 2D stares at the carousel, a look of disappointment on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly, eyeing the weird man out of the corner of my eye.

"Only some of the horses 'ave safety belts.. And t'ey're all spread out away from each ovver."

"They are, aren't they? That's weird.. But, that's OK, isn't it-?"

"Then how about this one?"

I look to see the creepy man standing on the now still platform, gesturing towards a white horse with red roses carved into it's mane.

I grin slightly, "Oh, that one is lovely."

"And the safety belt is big enough for two," He adds.

I furrow my brows, "Huh?"

"It's like ya read me mind." 2D grins.

"Wait, wha-?"

"C'mon, Kadyn." He takes my hand and leads me up onto the large platform.

"B-But, 2D." My cheeks flush lightly at his large, gentle hand holding mine.

When 2D moves me in front of him next to the horse, I stare blankly at it because, one, I'm wearing a dress, and two, it's too high up for me to even attempt to climb onto it. Plus the horses on this merry-go-round are quite large, and I mean almost the same size as a real horse.

"Uh, 2D," I speak up, "I can't-"

Before I could finish my sentence, 2D had turned me around, grabbed me by the waist, and sat me sideways up on the wooden horse.

He smiles that goofy smile of his, "T'ere ya go." He climbs on behind me.

"I-Is this really sturdy enough for two people?" I grip tightly onto the golden, brass pole in front of me.

"Of coarse!" The man with the cape says happily, walking over to a small, metal box affixed to the ride, "You don't think I'd put you in danger, do you?"

He pushes up hard on a lever. It clicks loudly.

"Um.. No?" I start to feel uneasy; this guy is being a real creep.

Just after 2D was finished putting the safety belt around us, the platform begins to turn. I whimper.

"Kadyn?" 2D leans close, "You're not scared, are you?"

"Well," I turn my head to look at him, "Not- ... really..."

I say slowly, my throat growing tight at how close his face is.

"Oh, good. I'd feel bad if ya were."

He moves closer to also grab ahold of the brass pole, placing his hands an inch below mine. I look away with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.  
>His chest is resting against my shoulder, his arms are around me, and his soft-featured face is extremely close to mine. I am in absolute heaven, but I wish that weirdo with the cape would stop staring at us.<p>

Now on the third ride around, the guy is still at that metal box with the SAME smile, and I haven't seen him blink ONCE! Every time I look at him I feel my eyebrow twitch.

"Hee, Hee," 2D giggles, "I rode carousels all the time at me Dad's fairgrounds," He happily swings his legs, "Are you having fun, Kadyn?"

I look over at him, "H'm? Oh, yes, I am." I say with a smile; I feel a bit silly riding a merry-go-round at the age of twenty-four, but if 2D is having fun, I am too.

Unknowingly for us, the caped man narrows his eyes at 2D and I, and still keeping that same smile on his face, he roughly pushes up on the lever as high as it can go.

My smile fades in a flash when the horses stop moving their usual up and down movements, and everything around us gradually starts to become a slight blur as the horses turn faster and faster.

" 'Is fing sure is going fast!" 2D exclaims, squinting his eyes, "I never knew t'ese fings could go so fast!"

I whimper, tightly shutting my eyes closed; 'I feel so sick.. And it doesn't even feel like I'm on a merry-go-round anymore!'

"2D," I breath, "I'm about to be..." I cover my mouth, my face growing pale. 2D frowns, his face twisted with worry.

"Hang on, Kadyn, I'll tell 'im to stop."

He then turns his head, trying to find the face of that man, but everything was spinning around us so fast; he let's out a shaky sigh at the sight, starting to feel sick himself. "I'm sure tis fing'll stop in a second," He says reassuringly, a hint of worry in his voice.

The horses not moving like they're supposed to, the speed of the carousel, and the sound of scraping metal just isn't right!

This thought makes 2D even more sick to his stomach, and now thinking something must be going horribly wrong, he closes his eye sockets and takes a deep breath.

"Heeelp!" He yells as loud as he can, trying to be heard above the grinding of metal, "Help!"

The carousel never stops, instead, it seems to spin with even greater speed.

"Oh, God.." 2D says quietly, taking deep breathes to keep himself from throwing up. He opens his eye sockets just enough to look at me. I'm as white as ghost, and my body is shaking uncontrollably. He closes his eyes again, knowing that he'll have to try to stop this himself.

2D grips onto the brass pole tightly and moves as close to me as he can, then runs his hand along the safety belt to the buckle.

"C'mon, C'mon.." He struggles with the buckle, bitting down on his bottom lip, "Got it." He gets it unbuckled.

Right when the belt comes loose he feels as if he's about to fly away, making him grip the pole even tighter.

He swallows the knot forming in his throat, "Damnit.."

He is scared out of his mind, but the thought of getting him and I off this ride makes him forget his fear long enough to slowly get off the horse.

Still holding onto the brass pole, he wraps his long legs around one of the horse's legs and quickly tightens the safety belt around my waist.

"Kadyn, look at me." He says gently, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

I slowly lift my head, barely functioning.

"Don't let go of tis pole," He brushes some hair back behind my ear, "OK?"

My lip quivers, ".. 2D.."

"We'll be OK. I promise." He slowly let's his hand fall from my face.

Now, turning away, he keeps one leg wrapped around one of the horse's, and one arm wrapped around the brass pole, a plan slowly forming in his head.

2D thinks to himself, 'Tis has to work.. '

Round and round the platform turns at almost breakneck speed, but still 2D watches closely for the color purple in the green blur.

Then, he saw it, after what seemed like forever.

He reaches out and grabs something soft, and with all his strength, he pulls the man by his cape onto the platform.

"Aaah!" The man screams, slamming against a horse.

"Where is it?" 2D yells, grabbing him by the collar, "Where is the second control box?"  
>How he knows about merry-go-rounds having two control boxes, is from working at his Dad's fairgrounds back in Crawley; thank goodness for that.<p>

The short man grabs ahold of the horse, looking up at 2D with that large smile still on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

2D tightens his grip on his collar.

"Are ya insane? Jus' tell me where the box is!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He repeats, his smile growing wider.

2D frowns angrily and begins to shake the man, "Is 'at all you're gonna do? Just lie to me and smile? Tell me! Or I'll throw you off tis fing!"

For the first time, the small man frowns, his eyes narrowing sharply at the threat.

"OK, fine! Just let me go!" He struggles.

2D let's go of his collar, "Now show me where it is!"

The man sighs angrily and slowly turns away, the power of the wind pushing against his body immensely powerful.

2D, surprised that the man is actually following his orders, carefully, and with a little more confidence, follows him from horse to horse until they come to the center of the carousel where he sees a metal box. The dark eyed man reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a key, then stands still, staring at the box.

"..Well? Aren't ya goin' to open it?" 2D says, with urgency.

The man turns to him with a sly smirk, "No! I'm going to do what I came here for and-!"

2D interrupts him by swiftly grabbing the keys from him and pushing him out of away.

"What are you-? NO!" The man looses his grip on a pole and flys backwards screaming until he hits a horse, and continues to be tossed around like a rag doll until he couldn't be seen anymore.

Him gone, 2D quickly puts the key into the key hole and turns the small key. The door on the box pops open, revealing the lever to stop this crazy ride. He grabs the lever and jerks down on it.

* * *

><p>"Damn, baby." Murdoc sighs, smirking.<p>

"Murdoc.. Shut up." Sarah glare's at him over her shoulder, "I'm going to stop fixing your lunch if you keep going on like that."

"Fiiiiine." He holds up his hands in defense, "Oh, can I have some mustard on that?" He points to the sandwich she's making for him.

"Yeah, sure." She moves to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of mustard. Murdoc chuckles to himself when she opens the fridge and bends over.

"Nice arse.." He mumbles under his breath.

"Sarah!" A shaky voice calls.

Murdoc turns in his chair at the voice, grumbling to himself when he realizes it's 2D.

"I'm in the kitchen, 2D!" Sarah calls back, placing the sandwich in front of Murdoc.

The blue headed 2D rushes into the kitchen, carrying me in his arms bridal style, his face twisted with pain.

"Sarah! Kadyn needs help!" He looks down at my unconscious face.

Sarah gasps, "What happened?" She hurries over to him.

"I'll explain tat later! First we need to help, Kadyn!" He says hurriedly.

"OK! I'll go, and, uh-" She darts her eyes around the kitchen, so worried she can't think of what to do.

"For Christ sakes!" Murdoc yells, "Just take 'er to the hospital!" He stands up, "And let me carry 'er. You look like hell."

"No!" 2D turns away from him, "I wanna carry 'er! It's my fault she's like tis!" He lowers his voice, "It's my fault.."

Murdoc sighs, "Alright, alright, you can carry 'er." He heads out of the kitchen, "I'll drive."

* * *

><p>2D slowly opens the door to my hospital room, a soft expression of worry on his face, "Kadyn?" He says in his sweet, high-pitched voice.<p>

"Hi, 2D," I reply softly, sitting up in my bed, "Come in."

He does, slowly, and walks over to sit in a chair next to my bed.

He asks, "How are ya feelin'?"

"A little tired," I smile, "Are you feeling, OK?"

"Oh," He glances at the IV's in my arm, "I'm fine.."

When he lowers his head, I frown slightly; he hasn't been acting his usual self ever since I woke up, and he hasn't said much to me either.

"2D? Is something wrong?"

"No." His voice trembles.

I frown even wider, a knot forming in my throat. I try to swallow it.

"2D," I begin slowly, "Please tell me what's wrong.. If you don't, I'll worry until you do."

This makes him look at me, and he looks awfully depressed.

"I.." 2D says, almost in a whisper, "I almost got us killed, and I put my best friend in the 'ospital." He takes a moment to look away, shakes his head slightly, and meets my eyes again. I can see clear tears filling the corners of his eyes. My eyes become watery at the sight of his tears, and I have to restrain myself from grabbing his trembling body into my arms to comfort him.

"No, 2D," I shake my head, "That man almost got us killed, and HE put me in the hospital. Not you." I soften my tone, "You, 2D, did nothing wrong. You just wanted us to have some fun, that's all." I smile tenderly, hoping I was making him feel a little better.

2D holds back his tears, grinning happily at my words, "You're not mad at me, ten?"

"No," I shyly look away, "I could never be mad at you." A blush rises to my cheeks. I could feel it.

Suddenly I feel his arms wrap around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug, and his soft hair brushing against my cheek.  
>He whispers, "You're the best friend in the whole world, Kadyn."<p>

This makes my face grow beet red, and I grow even more red when I see Sarah and Murdoc staring at us; I didn't even hear them come in the room!

"Alright, break it up." Murdoc strides over to stand at the foot of my bed.

2D hears him and pulls away, "Oh, hey."

"So, you feeling any better?" Murdoc ignores him.

I nod, quickly brushing away a few tears that slipped, "Yes, a lot better."

"Good."

Sarah walks over now, "But I still wanna know how you passed out and got so dehydrated." She says, frowning.

"Well," 2D starts slowly, "Tis is gonna sound crazy, but Kadyn and I went to the lil park on Joggle street, right? And when we got t'ere, t'ere wos tis HUGE carousel tat was being controlled by tis really short guy-"

"This is leading up to your point, right?" Murdoc rudely interrupts. Sarah punches him in the shoulder.

"Oi!" He glares at her. She just smiles.

"Continue, 2D."

"Oh, OK, and, uhm, Kadyn and I decided to ride the carousel, but when we got on the fing and rode it after a short while, tha horses stopped moving up an' down and the whole fing began to spin really, REALLY fast! Faster than I could've ever imagined for a carousel!" He threw his arms up in the air to add emphasis, "And tat's when Kadyn got sick, so I yelled for tat guy to stop the ride, but he never did! So," He puffs out his small chest with pride, "I stopped the carousel myself."

"Oh, yeah? And I'm Willy Wonka." Murdoc says, sarcastically.

"You did, 2D? You stopped the merry-go-round?" I ask in awe.

"Yeah," 2D grins bashfully, "I 'ad to save my best friend."

"Sick," Murdoc grumbles, "That's wot you two make me. Sick."

I narrow my eyes and stick out my tongue at him. He sticks out his long tongue right back at me.

Sarah grins, "Well, all that matters is that Kadyn and 2D are safe, so I'll get going and let you get some rest, Kadyn." She walks over to my side to give me a hug, and while doing so, she whispers, "I think someone is trying to steal my best friend from me." She straightens up with a large grin, "Bye."

I grin sheepishly at who she's referring to, "Bye."

I watch her head for the door to leave, then, surprisingly, Murdoc comes over to my side, "I hope you get to check out of here real soon." He opens his arms for a hug.

"Oh..!" I exclaim with surprise, my eyebrows raised, "Uhm, bye." I also open my arms, leaning up to give him a hug-

Murdoc swiftly pecks my cheek, pulling his arms away.

My eyes grow wide and my arms freeze in mid-air, making it look like I'm hugging the air.

"Heh, heh." Murdoc snickers.

Finally I react and my hand flys up to touch my cheek.

"Murdooc!" I rub my cheek, my face growing warm.

"Muhahaha!" He laughs the laugh that nobody else but he can, and follows Sarah out of the room.

I continue to rub my cheek, "Jeez, why does he do that?"

"I dunno."

I jump a little, having forgotten that 2D was standing there.

"Oh, 2D, you're not going with them?" I ask, smoothing the wrinkles out of my hospital gown.

"Well, uhm..." He looks down at his hands, drumming his fingers together, "I wos finking, maybe, I could stay here wiff, you?"

I try to keep my mouth from hanging open, 'He really wants to stay in a ole hospital with me?'

"You.. You want to stay here with me?" I point to myself.

He scratches the back of his head with a grin, "Yeah.. Don't ya want someone to stay wiff ya?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Ten I'll stay wiff you." He sits back down on the chair next to my bed.

"Oh, OK, then." I smile, "Thank you."

He smiles back, then goes on to talk about how he stopped the carousel and got rid of that creepy man with the cape, agreeing that the cape also seemed familiar to him too.  
>I grin to myself; It's real nice having someone to talk too. He makes being in a hospital a whole lot better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**OK! Craaazy chapter! But, that's the Gorillaz world for you. C: Oh, and I kept picturing that creepy guy that controlled the carousel in a purple top-hat and purple clothes, which reminded me of Willy Wonka, which reminded me of that movie Murdoc said he likes, called, 'Wonka's Willy and the Chocolate Factory.' So, I had to put 'Willy Wonka' in there somewhere. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hi. C: Sorry I haven't updated in... forever, but here is chapter five! I was going to post this a long time ago, but I just couldn't stop adding things to this chapter. Also, I would like to thank Passion-Chan, KagamineKame, Maria, Bess, and IAmTheRedOne for leaving reviews! I love you guys! :D**

* * *

><p>"Is it.… Ms. White, in the library, wiff the rope?"<p>

"No."

"Mr. Green, in the library, wiff the knife, ten?"

"No, but you're close."

2D furrows his brows, staring hard at the miniature, manila envelope in my hand, "…Oh!" He exclaims, smiling widely, "I know! It's Mr. Green, in the library, wiff the candlestick!"

I grin, "Eeeh, no. Guess again."

2D's smile fades and he goes back to thinking again, tapping a pencil against his chin,  
>"… How 'bout Mr. Green, in the library, wiff the wrench?" He points at the envelope with his pencil.<p>

I peek at the cards in the envelope, then look up to meet his eyes, "Hey, yeah! You're right!" I smile brightly, "You won again!"

I know that's not how you play Clue, but he just couldn't seem to fully wrap his brain around the rules of how to play, so I just let him guess until he gets it right. Plus, it's fun seeing how happy he gets when he wins; it's real cute.

"Oh, wow!" His face lights up, "Really? Again? And tis isn't an easy game either." He rocks back and fourth, grinning from ear to ear.

I giggle, "Yeah, you're right."

I then watch as he slides off of my hospital bed, slipping his feet into his converse sneakers, "I'm hungry. What would ya like for dinner?"

I fold the game board and put it back in it's box, "Oh, I can just eat the food my nurse is going to bring for me."

I feel really bad about 2D spending his hard, earned money on me, and I would pay for my own food, but he just refuses to take my money. Ever since I was put in the hospital two days ago, he has brought me breakfast before going to his job at the 'Impact Driving School', and when he get's off from work, he visits me and buys the two of us dinner. I can't lie though, I absolutely adore the attention he's giving me, but I hope he isn't doing all this because he feels.. guilty.

"I know you don't like 'ospital food, Kadyn." He gives me a knowing look.

I grin slightly, "Well, I guess, but-"

"Tell me what you want, ten." He grins broadly, "I'll get you anyfing you want."

I sigh, knowing that he'd buy something for me anyway even if I don't tell him what I would like.

"Um, how about pizza?"

"Really? 'Is is the second time you've wanted pizza! But, tat's OK, I like pizza a lot too."

Yes, I have suggested pizza, his favorite food, twice to make myself feel better about all this, but it never works.

2D pulls on his work jacket, "And d'you want pepperoni?"

"Um, you know what? Since I chose pizza, you should choose the topping."  
>Nope. That didn't make me feel any better either.<p>

"Oh, OK." He walks over to the large door, looking back over his shoulder at me, "I won't be long."

"OK, I'll be here." I smile, and with that, he's off to a pizza parlor.

After a moment of staring at the door he left from, I slump down in my bed with a large frown.  
>"Aw, 2D…" I sigh, "Why do you have to be such a stinkin' sweetheart?"<p>

2D makes his way out of the hospital and down the busy sidewalk a little ways, where his favorite pizzeria is located on the left next to a cute, little sweets shop.

"H'm… I bet Kadyn would like some candy." He says to himself, keeping his hollow eyes on the little building.

Not watching the sidewalk in front of him, he bumps into someone.

"Oh!" He looks to see the back of a woman, "Sorry, miss."

The woman whips around, ready to fuss at him, but instead, she slowly begins to smile at the tall man.

"It's alright," she replies, her voice as sweet as honey, "just be more careful, OK? We don't want to get hurt now, do we?"

"Oh, no, and I'll be more careful," He grins, "Sorry again."

2D walks around her and heads for the pizza shop once again, trying to pay more attention to where he is going, the woman watching him with a sly grin..

* * *

><p>"Murdoc?"<p>

"H'm?"

Sarah sticks a spoon in her tea cup, slowly stirring in large circles, "Uhm.. I was just wondering why you've kissed Kadyn twice in the past few days?"

He stops writing on a piece of paper to look at her, an expression of slight disbelief on his face, "What?"

"I mean, not that I care or anything, but.. Why?"

Murdoc stares at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed together, "..Does it bother you or something?"

"No, I was just wondering is all." She stares at the steaming, hot tea in her cup that Noodle had just made for her a little while ago, trying to act nonchalant, even though this has been bugging her for a while.

He clears his throat, "Well, if you really want to know, I only kiss her to get a reaction out of 'er. I wouldn't do it if she didn't flip out about it… Plus, I want to see if she'd pass out again." He adds, grinning widely.

"Murdoc…" She replies sternly, "Like she hasn't passed out enough already."

"Whaaat? It's funny! And that's what I live for, baby, action and reaction." He smirks, "Mostly action though."

Sarah chuckles, "Of coarse, but, I was beginning to think you were getting a little soft spot for Kadyn, or something."

"Hell no." Murdoc shakes his head, "The only soft spot I have is for me, myself, and I."

He stands and folds the piece of paper he was writing on.

She rolls her gray eyes, then asks, "What's that?" She motions to the paper with her cup.

"You'll see soon." He smiles, "It's fucking genius."

"You always say that."

"That means I'm a hell of a genius, don't it?" He puts the paper in his pants pocket and grabs a bottle of vodka off the counter.

Sarah watches him as he puts his lips to the rim of the bottle and tilts his head back, gulping down the liquid; she sighs, wondering if he really wants _just_ Kadyn's reaction and nothing more. He is probably telling the truth, but she still can't help but wonder.

"Mmm…" Murdoc lifts the bottle away from his face to get a good look at it, "good stuff." He sits it back down on their messy counter.

"So," she begins slowly, "You really don't like, Kadyn, at all?"

He looks over at her with furrowed brows, then leans forward, resting his hands on the back of the chair he was just sitting in, "Is me giving her little kisses on the cheek really bugging you that bad?" A sharp grin slowly spreads across his face, "You jealous or something?"

She quickly stands up, almost knocking over her chair, feeling flustered and confused, "No!"

"Christ! What do you want me to say, then?"

"Just answer my question!"

"Fine! I don't like 'er!" He throws his arms up in the air.

"OK, then!" Sarah plops back down in her chair with an angry huff.

'I'm not jealous, am I?' Sarah wonders to herself, 'I'm just worried about, Kadyn. I just don't think she could handle, Murdoc.'

"…You don't dislike her, do you?" She questions, softening her voice.

"No." She hears him sigh, "She's a nice girl, why would I dislike her?"

"I dunno." She shrugs, "You have your way of not liking people for strange reasons."

"True, true. And she does remind me of that face-ache, 2D, sometimes but I can tolerate that."

Sarah quietly giggles to herself at the thought of her friend's clumsiness and absent-mindedness, "Yeah, she reminds me of him too." She looks over at Murdoc with a grin.

"Oh? Are we happy now?" He grins back.

She smiles, "I guess."

Her eyes suddenly catch a glimpse of blue hair going past the kitchen door, making her do a double-take.

'2D? He's usually with Kadyn at this hour.'

"I think I'll head on to bed, then." Murdoc flexes his hands on the chair, "I stayed up almost half the night last night."

"Really? And doing what?"

"…Thinking." He stares at the wall behind her, a far-off look in his eyes.

She softens her features, a bit surprised, "Oh…"

A comfortable silence then follows, giving Sarah a chance to really look at Murdoc's eyes; they're a bright green with bits of gold in them, and he has relatively long eye-lashes compared to most guys.

She grins to herself, thinking that his eyes are quite pretty, and his eye-lashes cute.

"Alright, I'm heading up." He turns to leave, yawning loudly.

She tries not to frown, wishing he'd stay longer, "OK, then. Goodnight."

"Night." He exits the kitchen, leaving Sarah at the table to wonder what he could have possibly been thinking about.

* * *

><p>2D rolls over onto his back, his stomach growling loudly. He opens his hollow eyes at the grumbling feeling and sits up in his bed.<p>

'Why am I so hungry?' He thinks to himself, staring down at his bare stomach.

A large mound next to him then sighs in it's sleep, startling him a little. He looks over at it.

'Oh… That lady I bumped into yesterday..'

His sleepy eyes watch her for a moment, while his brain tries to gather and remember some events from yesterday. He feels too tired to think of much though, and he slowly slides out of his bed to throw on a light-blue shirt, pants, and some shoes. His stomach rumbles once again before he clumsily walks out of his room.

"… Cereal." He says aloud to himself, in reply to his growling stomach, "I'll have cereal."

He arrives shortly downstairs in the kitchen, where Murdoc is sitting at the small, square table with both green feet propped up, the morning newspaper in his hands.

The spiky headed 2D opens his mouth to say 'hello', but instead he keeps his mouth shut, knowing he would just get something thrown at him if he said anything.

As quiet as possiable, he walks over to a cabinet and opens it to grab a box of cereal, cringing when the hinges squeaked

"So," Murdoc puts down the newspaper, "how was she?"

His grip tightens on the cabinet door as he gulps quietly, "... What?"

"That woman you brought here last night.. How was she?"

"Uhm, fine, I guess.." He takes a bright, yellow cereal box out of the cabinet, squeezing it firmly.

"Nothing special, eh? Well, I'm surprised you didn't spend the night with Ginger like you usually do."

"Ginger?" He slowly turns to face Murdoc, "Who's tat?"

"Kadyn, ya dullard, you usually spend the night at the hospital with her, don't you?"

As if in a trance, 2D drops the cereal box, spilling it's contents all over the tile floor, his wide eyes staring horror-stricken at Murdoc.

"Oi! Why tha hell did you do that?" Murdoc exclaims, "You better clean that up! 'Cause I sure in hell ain't doin' it!"

Yesterday is now all coming back to the singer. He remembers leaving the hospital for pizza, bumping into that woman, entering the pizza shop to the smell of burnt pizza. His head starts to hurt from a migraine because of the smell, and he stumbles out of the shop holding his head in pain. The woman he ran into offers to take him home in her car, she does, then she helps him up to his room and they-

"Oh, no…" 2D frowns in disbelief, feeling a strong pang of regret, "I told her tat I would come back.. and ten I end up not coming back at all and I just go and sleep with a woman I met on the street!"

"_What_ are you going on about?" Murdoc asks, extremely irritated to the point that his face is beginning to get a red tint to it.

"I-I gotta go see, Kadyn!"

"What? No! I said I ain't going to clean up-"

"You don't understand, Murdoc! I've done summfin' 'orrible!"

"Yeah, ya did! You made a damn mess!"

"I gotta go see her!" He runs out of the kitchen, "I gotta!"

Murdoc sighs angrily and calls after him, "She's at home! She's not at the hospital anymore!" When the sound of the front door slamming closed rings throughout the house, he rolls his eyes, "Damn… He must have some massive crush on her. I haven't seen him move that fast since the time he found out a grocery store near us had that new marshmallow cereal."

"What is going on?" Noodle walks into the kitchen, looking around for anyone that may be lying on the floor and bleeding.

"2D just ran out to go and see his red headed lover." Murdoc gets up and strides over to her, "So everything's fine, Noodle-cup, for me anyway." He snickers and ruffles her short hair.

"You mean, Kadyn?" She fixes her hair with a smile, "That's great."

"Suuure it is." He walks past her with a chuckle.

Noodle raises a brow, beginning to feel a bit worried for 2D.

* * *

><p>2D stares at the brick house Sarah and Kadyn live in, his stomach turning flips.<p>

"What am I going to say to her?" He whispers to himself, staring at a line of ants on the ground, "She's gonna hate me guts after tis.."

"2D?"

2D jerks his head up at the voice, expecting this to be worst case scenario and it be Kadyn that said his name, but luckily, it was just Sarah, who is standing next to a flowerbed with a green watering-can.

"Oh, 'ello, what's up?" He tries to act calm, stuffing his shaking hands in his pockets.

"Hey. Kadyn wanted some flowers planted here." She sighs, wiping sweat from her brow, "She was out here helping me, but then she got really tired and went inside. I told her she was being dumb for helping since she just got back from the hospital."

"Oh." He simply nods his head, grinning slightly.

"She's up in her room if you want to talk to her." She smiles lightly, "She said she was going to read a book or something, but I'm beginning to think that was a lie since she doesn't like to read very much."

"Oh, yeah, she told me she doesn't like ta read." He tries to smile, "I guess I'll go talk to her now."

"OK."

2D hurries past her and enters the quiet house, softly closing the front door behind him. He lets out a long, shuttering sigh and rests his back against the door.

"..What should I say?" He blinks slowly, racking his brain for something that could make what he did less painful to admit, and he can't lie to her, the guilt would eat him alive. What is really bothering him the most, though, is that what he did sounds a lot like something Murdoc would do…

The singer bites hard down on his bottom lip, sick and angry at himself. He finally made a good friend, and today, he may just loose that friend because of the constant and stupid migraines he gets.

2D tries his best to push his anger aside and straightens up. A knot forms in his throat as he leaves the support of the door, and he quietly walks over to stand in front of the staircase that leads up to the second floor, where Kadyn's room is.

After hesitating at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, he swallows hard and places his foot on the first step, his heart almost beating out of his chest. His hand grips the handrail and he slowly pulls himself up, placing his other foot on the wooden step.

"Oh, gosh," He breathes, "I can't do it." He shakes his head, "No, I can. I can.."

He inhales deeply and pushes forward, gaining a bit more confidence the further he travels up the steps. His nerves begin to relax, and his heart stops pounding in his ears. Unfortunately, after he makes it easily up the stairs, everything starts to go down hill again as he wanders down the hall to stand in front of Kadyn's door.

"Uhm, Kadyn?" He clears his throat, "Are you in t'ere?"

No answer.

He lightly taps his knuckle's on the door, "Kadyn? It's 2D."

When there is still no answer, he hesitantly tries the doorknob. It's unlocked.

He thinks to himself, 'Maybe she isn't in t'ere?'

He ponders going somewhere else to look, but before he could turn to leave, he hears a faint noise of movement on the other side of the door. Goosebumps appear on his skin at the sound.

'She has to be in here… No one else is in the house.'

With hope that the noise is his friend, and not a robber, or that Alan guy, he slowly turns the doorknob. He pushes on the door with his finger, not moving an inch from where he is standing, letting the door slowly swing open.

The first thing that greets him is not Alan, nor a robber, but the sweet smell that always greets him when he opens this door. It's the smell of vanilla, and a hint of warm, brown sugar. The smell calms his nerves and he steps forward, admiring the creamy yellow and softly lit room, that is decorated with white, antique furniture; he has always thought this resembled the room of a princess.

The singer grins lightly heartedly and turns his head to glance at the bed with a soft blue and floral print comforter. Instantly he narrows his eyes at the bed, thinking he saw a blanket or pillow move just then.

'… Alan?' He quickly shakes his head after thinking this, embarrassed at himself for assuming that it could be him. Then again, Alan is a weird guy.

With curiosity, 2D cautiously walks to the foot of the bed, where he spots someone's sleeping face surrounded by a bunch of pillows. He almost gasps, but then his features soften, his head slowly cocking to one side at the person's face.

Ultimately, after staring in confounded awe, he moves to the side of the bed; his hollow eyes glide over the person's long, fingers that are daintily tangled in their thick and softly curled hair… His eyes poor over their long eyelashes, their rosy cheeks, their freckled nose, and lastly, their slightly parted lips.

"… Kadyn…"

2D whispers her name in amazement, thinking she looks so peaceful and… Pretty. No, more than pretty, she looks… Beautiful.

His eyes intently study her soft features again, not able to keep from staring at her shapely lips. He bites down on his lip, furrowing his brows with a sigh; she just looks so innocent and sweet and cute and vulnerable-

The singer stops all thoughts, staring wide eyed at his now out stretched arm; his hand is in a fist, but his thumb is in position to run across her bottom lip. He quickly pulls his arm back close to his body.

"Whoa, what am I doing?" He whispers harshly to himself, backing away from the bed, "I-I shouldn't be doin' stuff like tis."

Bewildered and confused, he sadly turns away and hurries out of the room...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Oh my goodness! What could possibly happen next? And I promise to post the next chapter a lot more quickly. C: Oh, and I spread this chapter out so the words wouldn't be all squished like my other chapter's. (I'll go back and fix up the other chapters like this one.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it took sooo long to post this chapter. :c My computer was being a dumb-butt. C:**

* * *

><p>I gaze out my white, framed window with pursed lips, my eyes narrowed sharply.<p>

"Stupid, Baylyn.." I grumble, "I just got back from the hospital yesterday and Sarah just goes off with her to the movies!"

I walk away from the window, irritated and tired of watching my best friend ride away with Baylyn in our little car.

"And Sarah didn't visit me much when I was in the hospital either!"

I fall backwards onto my bed then roll over onto my side, my bitter expression turning into a disconsolate one; with me in the hospital and out of the way, Sarah was probably with Baylyn all day and every day. Or, maybe, she could have been with Murdoc. I like him a lot better than Baylyn, even though he teases me to no end. . .

Outside my window, rain begins to sprinkle down from the menacing and dark clouds in the graying sky.

". . . But," I look back at the window, " 2D stayed with me everyday, and bought food for me. Well, except the last night I was in the hospital. . . "

I blink slowly, watching as the sprinkles of water turn into large rain drops and begin to pour down rapidly.

When 2D didn't come back to the hospital after leaving to get pizza, I admit that I did get pretty upset. I thought maybe he had changed his mind and just went home. Which, now that I think about it, was pretty silly of me to assume.

After eating my dinner at the hospital that night, I fell asleep with a feeling of, not anger, but a feeling that I didn't really understand at the time.

I lightly grab handfuls of my comforter, now understanding what that feeling was; it was the feeling of longing.

"I should've called 2D." I frown softly, "What if he got hurt or something? And I didn't see him yesterday or today."

Thunder booms loudly, rattling my windows and shaking the house.

I sit up, shaken a bit by the thunder, and stand to walk over to my closet. . .

* * *

><p>2D stares at the headline of a magazine;<p>

'2D's new girlfriend?'

He pulls his eyes away from the sentence to the large picture below it;

The picture shows him, and Kadyn, sitting next to each other on the steps leading up to her house. He has a goofy grin on his face, while she is smiling brightly, laughing.

_'Why haven't I ever noticed how pretty she is, until now?'_ He wonders to himself, knitting his brows.

"2D?"

He turns in his chair at the voice to see Noodle, "Oh, 'ello, Noods."

She walks up behind him and looks over his shoulder, "That a new magazine?"

"Yeah." He puts it down on the table so she can get a better look at it.

"H'm. ." She studies the cover, "It seems that you two were having fun."

"Uh, yeah. Hee, hee. ." He scratches the back of his head, grinning shyly.

". . Look at that cat."

". . Huh?"

Noodle points at the picture, "Right there. There's a cat."

2D looks to where she is pointing, and sure enough, there is a cat sitting close to the steps. It's facing the camera, but it's head is turned, looking at Kadyn.

"Oh, tat's Sarah's cat, Benjamin." He squints his eyes, thinking back to the day the picture was taken, "Tis picture must've been taken before it attacked her."

She raises her brows, "What? Attacked who?"

He frowns, "It attacked, Kadyn. It jumped on her and clawed at her arm."

Noodle moves to stand next to him, her green eyes large, "It did? What did you do?"

"I just pulled it off of her and took her inside." He looks back at the magazine, "I ran a wet rag and rubbing alcohol over her scratches, ten put band-aids on the deeper scratches."

The guitarist smiles, "That was sweet of you, 2D."

He grins bashfully, "Aw, it was nofin'. ."

Noodle giggles quietly at his bashfulness, happy to see the shy grin on his face; she hasn't seen him grin like that in a while.

The two of them then gaze at the magazine's cover in a content silence, the pitter-patter of rain soft in their ears.

Even though he didn't mention it, 2D remembers Kadyn crying real hard because of what Benjamin did to her arm. He recalls how easily he held her until she calmed down, but now, he isn't so sure if he could give her a hug as effortlessly as he could then.

"2D?"

"Yes, Noods?"

"You like Kadyn, don't you?"

The singer's eyes become larger at the question, and he continues to stare at the magazine, going into deep thought.

_'Do I . . Like. . Kadyn?' He thinks to himself, 'Do I. . Like, Kadyn? I like. . Kadyn?'_

He blinks.

_'I like, Kadyn. . I like, Kadyn!'_

"I like, Kadyn!" 2D suddenly blurts out, "I like her a lot!"

Noodle jumps, startled, but smiles widely, "I knew-!"

"As a best friend!" He lies.

Her cheerful expression instantly fades and bewilderment quickly takes it's place.

"What?"

"Yeah! My best friend." He stands and grabs up the magazine, "So, uh, see ya later, Noodle."

With his face a crimson red and Noodle utterly confused, 2D hurries out of the kitchen.

He jogs up the carpeted steps and makes his way into the nearest room to his left, where he plops down on the couch. His chest quickly rising and falling, he shakes his head.

"I can't let anyone know," He says in a hushed voice, "that I like her. Not even Noodle. She might mention summfink to Murdoc and ten. . he might try to take her away, like all the others. ."

* * *

><p>My rubber boots splash into large puddles, spraying cold water onto my bare legs as I run down the sidewalk as fast as my legs can go. Rain pours down onto the hood of my coat, and my wet bangs stick to my forehead.<p>

"Almost there." I exhale heavily, spotting Gorillaz's flat up ahead, the rain slightly blurring my vision.

I feel like I'm 7 years old again, running through the rain from the public park back to my house. My Mom was with me then; she'd run beside me, her hand tightly holding mine. When my hood would slip off, she could easily slip it back onto my head, not having to slow down one bit. If I tripped, which I did a lot, and still do, she'd catch me and I wouldn't get a scratch on me.

Now, my hood slipping off, and my eyes glued to the flat, I don't care if I get a cold, or fall and scrape my knee. All I care about right now, is seeing if 2D is OK.

* * *

><p>A sound makes 2D jump, waking him from his light nap on the couch. He thinks that the noise might have just been thunder, so he closes his eyes again.<p>

Then he hears the doorbell.

He sits up and opens his heavy eyelids, hoping that someone would answer it so he could get back to his nap.

As he sits up, something slides off his chest and drops to the floor with a soft crackle of paper.

The drowsy singer looks down to see a magazine, then reaches to pick it up, turning it over; it's the new magazine with the picture of him and Kadyn on the cover.

He stares at the picture for a short moment, not able to keep himself from grinning like a dummy; he really wishes he had the guts to go and see her again, but he made things even worse for himself by not visiting her today. Plus, seeing her yesterday doesn't help, because she didn't even know he was there!

He lets out a long sigh and gently fixes a corner of the cover that had bent when it hit the floor.

The doorbell rings for the second time.

Now fully awake, 2D stands, rips the cover from the rest of the magazine, and folds it to slip it into his pocket. He then jogs out of the room and down the stairs, just realizing that the person at the door is probably getting soaked because of it raining so hard.

Finally on the first floor, he steps over trash bags in the narrow hallway, almost tripping over a shoe, but he makes it to the door and opens it hastily.

"Sorry-" He starts, but the sight in front of him leaves him speechless.

Kadyn, wearing a navy-blue peacoat with blue and black, plaid rain boots, stands in front of him breathing heavily, her hair soaked and her freckled nose pink with cold.

"Hi," She pants, "2D."

He continues to stare down at her, having stopped breathing the second he saw her. His throat swells, keeping any words he wants to say from begin said.

"2D?" She asks lightly, "Is something wrong?"

"U'hm," He chokes out, "no, nofin' is wrong. Sorry I kept you waiting!" He grins nervously, stepping aside, "Come in."

"Oh, thank you." She steps inside.

He closes the door behind her, glad he didn't answer the door with that magazine and the cover still attached to it.

"Oh, gosh, I'm dripping all over the floor."

He turns to see her with an embarrassed frown, the water dripping from her hair and coat making little puddles around her feet.

"I'm sorry. ." She apologizes.

"It's OK." 2D grins more comfortably, thinking she looks like a little kid that just got in trouble for eating a cookie before dinner.

"Oh, I know." She unbuttons her coat and slips out of it, "Can I hang this in a shower to dry?"

"Sure, I'll hang it in mine for ya." He takes the jacket from her, their hands brushing each others; her hand felt icy cold.

"Thank you, 2D." She smiles sweetly then plops down on the hardwood floor to take off her boots.

When she does this, 2D notices a large, and fresh scrape on her knee. He grins slightly, shaking his head.

"Kadyn."

"Yes?" She stands, placing her boots neatly against the wall.

"T'ere is a big scrape on your knee."

"There is?" His friend looks down at her bloody knee, "Oh, jeez, this must be from when I fell running he-"

She abruptly stops in the middle of her sentence.

The tall singer raises his brows, "You. . You didn't' come 'ere by car?"

She lowers her head, slowly moving to rub her arm, "Well, no. ."

". . Why?" He questions.

"Sarah has the car, and I didn't want to wait for her to get back, so. ." She swings her foot back and fourth, still staring at the ground, ". .I just ran here."

"Still, you shouldn't 'ave-"

She pops her head up, "But my knee doesn't hurt! And there wasn't any lightning! I-I don't think."

A blush rises to her cheeks, but he doesn't notice.

"Tat's good, but, is t'ere summfink wrong?

"Huh?"

"You ran all tha way 'ere in the rain, so summfin' must've 'appened at your 'ouse?"

"Um, no, nothing happened."

"Ten, why are you 'ere?"

Kadyn stares at him for a moment, then she scrunches up her nose, annoyed, "B-Because! I just wanted to see if you were OK!" She exclaims, "I mean, you left the hospital and never came back! And I haven't seen you in almost two days, so I thought something bad happened to you!"

More embarrassed than angry, she turns her back to him, her face beet red.

2D stares at her with his wide, black orbs for eyes, shocked and confused.

_'What did I say to make her so mad? All I asked is if something was wrong.'_

Kadyn bends over to pick up her boots, bringing him out of his thoughts, "I think I should go." She says quietly, her back still facing him.

He steps towards her, "Wait, don't go! I didn't come back to tha 'ospital because I got a migraine an' I jus'. . I jus' couldn't fink straight!" He softens his tone, "I'm sorry, Kadyn. Please don't leave. ."

2D stares hard at her back for a long time, wishing she would turn around and look at him with those gentle eyes, wishing he had the guts right at this moment to tell her how he feels about her. .

". . I'm sorry, 2D." Kadyn slowly turns to look at him, her eyes glazed with tears, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

A wave of relief washing over him, 2D let's out a shuttering sigh, "You cry too easily, Kadyn."

She blinks to hold back her tears, a soft smile on her face, "I know."

He grins and opens his arms, "Got a hug for me?"

"Always." She smiles and drops her boots to happily throw her arms around him, resting her cheek against his chest.

They stay like this for only a short while, 2D enjoyingt her soft body against his, and she enjoying his butterscotch scent. He liked her hugs a week ago, but now that he has 'woke up', he _loves_ them.

"The hell?" An angry, gravely voice suddenly yells, causing the two of then to jump.

2D and Kadyn quickly break away from each other to see Murdoc bounding down the stairs.

"Why the _FUCK_ is there a fuckin' ocean in here?"

He strides over to them and pushes them out of his way to look at a huge puddle of water near the door.

2D sighs angrily and glares at Murdoc, rubbing his shoulder that was squished into the wall.

"Um, Murdoc?" Kadyn moves away from the wall that he had just pushed her into.

"What?" He snaps, turning to her.

"I ran over here in the rain, so. . I made the mess."

He notices her scraped knee, then looks back at her face, "Well, that wasn't too bright of ya, now was it? And you better clean this up right now," he points to himself, "because if I slip and fall, I won't be the only one feeling pain."

She frowns, "Can I stop my knee from bleeding first?"

"No."

2D grabs a piece of paper off the floor, stares at it for a second, then begins to fold it.

"Pleeeease?" She bats her eyelashes.

The bassist growls, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hurry up." He waves her off and travels into the kitchen to get a bottle of vodka.

Kadyn sighs quietly, hoping they have a mop and some very large bandaids. Knowing them though, they probably don't. Instead of having common household items, they have a submarine and sheep, which are actually alive and well in Murdoc's room, but that's why she likes them.

"So, 2D," She turns to look at him, "do y'all have-" She spots him squatting down in front of the large puddle on the floor, a small, paper boat floating across it's surface, ". . 2D?"

He looks up at her, "Yeah?"

"Um. ." She smiles, "Never mind."

Kadyn definitely wasn't going to stop him from playing with a tiny boat in puddle.

"Oh!" He looks to his left and picks up another small, paper boat, then holds it up to her with a wide grin, "I made one for you too, luv."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, 2D and his little, paper boat's. :D <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And while my computer was being all wonky, I began chapter seven, so look forward to that coming out soon.**

**Love you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! This chapter isn't very long, but I just didn't want to keep y'all waiting any longer! C:**

* * *

><p>"Murdoooc!" I push his arm away, "Stop touching me!"<p>

The bassist looks at me with a glare, "Stop. Touching. _ME_!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"Yeah ya are! You keep elbowing me in my damn arm!"

I huff and squirm in my chair; he is really annoying me right now. I can't have a peaceful dinner anymore now that he comes over regularly.

"Heh, heh." He chuckles.

I turn my head to narrow my eyes at him, "What are you laughing about?"

"Yer nose was all. ." He scrunches up his wonky nose, "Scrunched up."

"So?" I reply, furrowing my brows.

"So. . It was kinda. ." He shakes his head, "Ya know what? Forget I said anythin'." He looks away and chomps down onto his BLT sandwich.

"Jesus, you two have been fussing a lot lately." Sarah takes a sip from her cup of Coca-Cola.

I stare at Murdoc while he chews, my eyebrows still furrowed, then a small grin spreads across my face when a thought pops into my head.

"It was what, Murdoc?" I lean closer to him.

"Leave me alone."

"Really, what was my nose?"

"A nose."

"I nose that's not- I mean, I know that's not what you wanted to say."

"OK, then. I wanted to say that your nose was," He glances over at me, "weird."

". . Weird?"

"Yes. Weird."

That's really not what he wanted to say. He was about to say her nose looked kinda cute, but he's not going to say that to a kid-like brat like her.

"Oh. ." I look down at my half-eaten, turkey sandwich, an expression of slight disappointment on my face.

Just then, 2D walks into the kitchen with a small, plastic pouch, that is tied closed with a curly, pink ribbon.

He beams, "'Ello!"

At the sight of him, Murdoc rolls his eyes and Sarah replies with a simple, "yo," while I smile happily then stick my hand in the air.

"Hi, 2D!"

" 'Ey, Kadyn." He holds up the pouch, "I got tat new butterscot. . scot. . butterscoff candy."

"You did?" I jump up and hurry over to him, "I want some!"

"You didn't even finish your dinner." Sarah points at my plate.

I turn to her, "I'll finish it later."

"No you won't." She replies flatly, "You say you will, but you never do."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do."

My ears grow red, "I don't."

"Well, then, let me refresh your memory."

"Don't bother."

"You'll be eating dinner," She starts, "and you'll get distracted or think of something. Then, you get up and leave, saying you'll, 'eat it later', but you never come back and finish."

"OK, OK, I remember now." I say through clenched teeth.

"Wait, I'm not finished." She begins again, "So, since you don't finish eating, you'll ask me to fix you something else at like, oh, I don't know, maybe ten or almost eleven at night. And I always feel like fixing something then."

Murdoc laughs loudly, "Yer such a damn kid, Kadyn! Ha, ha!" He bangs his fist on the table.

I sputter, "W-Well, fine! I'll finish right now then!"

I walk over to the table in a few strides, jerk the sandwich off my plate, and go to stuff it into my mouth.

"Be careful, luv! You could choke!"

I stop from stuffing my face with the turkey sandwich at 2D's warning to look at him out of the corner of my eye. He has a soft frown on his face, and his brows are furrowed with worry.

"No, no! I want to see if she can stuff the whole thing in 'er mouth. Heh, heh.." Murdoc smirks.

". . No." I grin, "I'll just sit and finish eating like I'm supposed to."

I sit down in my chair and take a bite out of my sandwich.

Sarah grins, "Good."

2D pulls up a chair next to mine, sitting the bag of butterscotch candy on the table; I try not to look at it.

Murdoc clumsily picks up his sandwich, mayonnaise dripping from it, "Well, you're no fun."

I pick up my drink, "Sorry, I don't feel like choking today."

Our elbows touch.

"Dammit, Kadyn!"

"Whaaat?"

2D smiles widely, "Tat's wot ya get for sittin' next to a lefty, Murdoc."

* * *

><p>Early the next day, Benjamin intently watches a small beetle as he crouches in tall grass. The small beetle moves slightly, and his tail flicks from side to side. He begins to ready himself to pounce on the bug, until one of his ear's twitch at a sound. Something is moving slowly behind him, the grass making a crunching sound as it is flattened to the ground.<p>

"Gotcha!" Alan reaches out to grab the hairless cat.

Benjamin leaps out of his reach and races out of Alan's front yard into Kadyn and Sarah's yard at break neck speed.

"Get back here!" Alan screeches.

Benjamin runs into a bush close to the house, where he crouches low, his little heart almost beating out of his ribcage.

"Cat! Where are you! Where!" Alan runs around Kadyn and Sarah's yard screaming, his sentences slurred and in fragments because of being so angry and frustrated.

Shortly after he began yelling the front door swings open and out steps Kadyn, who is clearly disturbed by Alan, who is now kicking their bushes.

"Alan!"

"WHAT?"

"Go. _HOME_!" She points at his house.

"NO!" He lays limply on top of a bush, crushing it's leaves.

"_YES_! Go home! Now!" She stomps her foot.

"FFFIIINE!" He stands and kicks the air, wobbling a little, then starts to run for his house, his face a dark red and droplets of sweat running down his forehead.

Kadyn sighs and runs her hands down her face, while Benjamin barrels past her and into the house.

Escaping the clutches of Alan every day of the week. That's the ordinary life of Sarah's cat, Benjamin.

* * *

><p>"Boy in tha ocean?"<p>

"No."

"Boy in. . Boy in tha 'ouse?"

"No." Murdoc groans, "That won't work."

"Well, gee, Murdoc, I'm runnin' out o' ideas." 2D sighs.

"Just keep thinkin'!" The bassist slaps his hand on the kitchen table.

2D jumps.

"I honestly can not think of anything else." Noodle says gently, "Maybe we should, um, take a break?"

"Nope! Noooo way! Ain't happening!" He replies harshly, "We have got to finish this damn song!"

Noodle rests her head on the table, "OK, OK. ."

Once again the three grow silent to think, their minds extremely burnt out after about three hours of trying to think of where this "boy" in their song should be.

". . The sky is a pretty blue today." Noodle says quietly.

"Yeah." 2D agrees.

Murdoc chews on the end of his pencil, slowly registering what the guitarist had said, ". . WAIT!" He jerks the pencil out of his mouth, "I got it! Boy in the sky!"

"'Ey, yeah, tat's pretty good." The spiky headed singer grins and jots down the new lyric, "Ten tha next part could be-"

"I'm done." Murdoc interrupts, "Y'all can go, er, do whatever."

Noodle rolls her eyes, "Says the guy who was so bent on finishing this song a second ago."

Murdoc ignores her and grabs the lyric sheet from 2D. 2D yelps and looks at his finger; a paper cut.

She grins slightly, "So, 2D, how is it going with Kadyn?"

"Uh, wot d'you mean?" He puts his finger in his mouth.

"Are you two still good friends? Or is there something more between you two? Hmmmm?" She nudges him with her elbow.

He slowly takes his finger out of his mouth, "Well, no, we're jus' friends. ." He nervously glances from her to Murdoc.

'Why does she keep asking me tis?' He wonders to himself, staring at the paper cut on his finger.

Murdoc smirks, " 'Ey, 2D, I know something absolutely sshhhhocking about, Kadyn."

2D's hollow eyes grow wide, "Really?"

"Yeeeah. . Want me to tell ya?"

The singer eagerly nods his head.

Murdoc leans closer, "Alrrright then. I'll tell ya." He lowers his voice, "Kadyn. . Is. ."

2D leans even closer, "_Is_. .?"

". . Is a virgin!" He says loudly, throwing his hands in the air.

Noodle gasps, "Murdoc!"

". . Huh?" 2D sits back in his chair, his mouth open slightly, showing the gap between his teeth.

"I said she's a virgin!" Murdoc raises a brow, "Can't ya tell?"

"Uh. . 'Ow can ya tell?" He furrows his brows, "Wait, 'ow d'you know?"

"I can just tell by how she acts, dullard."

"Oh. ."

"Yeah, I'd love to get my hands on 'er."

"OOOOK." Noodle stands, "See you guys later." She exits the kitchen, shaking her head.

2D sits as straight as a board with a large frown, watching a large, perverted grin spread across Murdoc's face. This is his worst nightmare; having to compete for someones love, Kadyn's love, and his opponent be a major womanizer.

"W-W-Why?" He stutters, snapping back to reality, "Why would ya want, Kadyn?"

The bassist leans back in his chair, "Because she'd be tight as fuck, and I'd like to see the expression on her face at me just plunging into her."

The spiky, headed singer sharply narrows his eyes and purses his lips.

'Tat bastard. .'

He hated how easily Murdoc said that about her. It makes him sick.

Without saying a word, and with an angry scowl on his face, 2D stands and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I push by a man, "Excuse me." I push by a woman, "Oh, excuse me."<p>

Finally at the front of the crowd, a deep voice calls my name from above.

" 'Ey, Kadyn."

I look up to see Russel sitting on top of Gorillaz's flat, his legs dangling off the side of it.

"Hi, Russel!" I wave at him.

"She's talking to him!" A man in the crowd exclaims.

A woman gasps, "His voice is absolutely terrifying!"

I roll my eyes, and Russel just shrugs with a chuckle.

"What's in the bag?" He points with his giant, meaty finger.

"These are some cookies I baked!" I open the bag and pull out a container of sugar cookies.

"Oo! I'll be down in a second."

"Oh. . OK." I watch with large, eyes as he turns and begins to climb down the building.

"Holy shit! I knew he was going to get pissed!" A man yells.

"Run! Everyone!" A woman shrieks.

Suddenly, the crowd that gathered here early this morning, dispersed in panic, both men and women screaming their heads off.

I watch them in awe, "Whoa. . They cleared out fast."

"So, how 'bout dem cookies?"

I turn to see Russel squatting down next to the flat, his hands resting on his knee's.

I smile and jog over to him, opening the container for him, "Here you go."

He takes the cookie container between his thumb and index finger, "Thanks."

"You can have all of them. I baked a separate batch for the others."

He grins, "Oh, man, these look good." He tips his head back and turns the container upside down above his open mouth.

I watch the cookies fall into the bottomless pit that is his mouth, then grin as the drummer pats his huge stomach.

"Did they taste good?"

"Sure did! Thanks again." He hands back the container with a smile.

"You're welcome." I smile back.

He stands, making me have to step away and bend my head back as far as it can go, "See ya later, Kadyn."

"Bye!" I wave.

After watching Russel climb back up onto the top of the flat, I head inside with the rest of my cookies.

'Maybe I should just make him one big cookie next time. .'

Inside, I make my way into their messy kitchen, where Murdoc is sitting at the table with an open bag of salt and vinegar chips.

"Hi, Mr. Green bean." I walk up to him.

He turns to look at me, "The hell you callin' green bean?"

"You, silly. You're as green as a green bean aren't ya?"

He rolls his green and gold eyes, "I guess."

I smile and point to the bag of chips, "Can I have one?"

"Er, yeah, sure." He goes to grab the bag, then he stops himself, grinning slyly at an idea that just popped into his mucky brain.

"Thanks." I sit my bag of cookies down and lean across the table.

Murdoc smirks.

I almost reach the bag when I feel an elbow push down onto my back, squishing me flat against the table.

"Eep!" I shriek.

"Ha, ha! Here, you look uncomfortable." Murdoc laughs and grabs my outstretched arm to put it at my side, then he places his other elbow on my back.

"Murdoc! Let me up!" I squirm.

"Nope!" He rests his chin on his knuckles.

"Murdoooc!" I rest my forehead on the table, muffling my voice, "_Pleeease_?"

"Nooope!"

I try to squirm out from under his elbows, but he's a lot stronger than I am, so that didn't help.

I lift my head, "C'mon, Murdoc, this isn't funny!"

"Yeah it is." He pushes down harder on my back.

I breath in sharply, my back and chest beginning to hurt.

"Lemme me up, lemme me up, lemme me up!" I kick my feet.

"No, no, and no." He chuckles and pushes down even harder.

I bite down on my bottom lip; if I move only slightly, it hurts. Bad.

'I wonder if he doesn't realize how hard he's pushing down on my back?'

"Murdoc, you're hurting me." I whimper.

Murdoc's grin slowly fades at my whimper. He plays the sound over and over again in his head, and he finds, strangely, that he wants to hear it again.

". . . I am?" He digs his elbows into my back.

"Muh-Murdoc, stop! That really-" I struggle to say, my hands tightly balled into fists, "hurts!" I inhale deeply, "It really hurts!" I whimper loudly this time.

Murdoc's breathing quickens and he stands. He removes his elbows and hastily rolls me over onto my back. His hands grab my small shoulders, pulling and turning my body so that I'm laying vertical to him. He slaps his hands down on either side of my head, startling me.

I stare up at him with nervous eyes, and he stares back with deeply narrowed ones, his breathing heavy.

". . Murdoc?" I squeak, after what seemed like forever.

The bassist stares at me for a little while longer, then grunts. He straightens up and pulls his hands from the table.

"Consider yourself lucky, doll face." He says harshly.

I watch, flustered and confused, as he nonchalantly strides out of the kitchen with an angry frown on his face.

"_Fuck_. ." Murdoc mumbles, "That was rrreal close."

Not bothering to ride the chair up like he usually does, he stomps up the stairs.

"I would've taken 'er right there on that damn table if it wouldn't have been considered rape afterwards."

He really didn't mean for it to go that way, he just wanted to bother her.

The bassist makes it up the several flights of stairs and heads for his room, not acknowledging the, " 'Ello" 2D just said to him.

The singer watches him walk towards the door to his room.

'. .He's walkin' kinda funny. .' 2D thinks to himself.

Then it hit him.

'Oh. . He must've saw some lady on the street wearing a low cut shirt or summfink.'

2D doesn't give this anymore thought and heads downstairs.

"Ow. ." I slowly walk out of the kitchen, rubbing a spot on my back where one of Murdoc's elbows dug into.

2D spots me walking out of the kitchen, "Kadyn?"

I look over my shoulder, "Oh, hi, 2D."

'If only he had came down earlier!'

"Wot s'matta?" He steps off the steps and walks over to me.

"Well. . " I start slowly, "I was reaching for a chip," I nod toward the kitchen, "and before I could get one Murdoc pushed me down flat against the table with his elbows on my back! It began to hurt really bad, and when I would ask him to stop, he just pushed down even harder!" I sigh, "Now my back hurts real bad. ."

" . . When did tis happen?"

"Just a second ago."

2D's jaw drops and his eyes widen in horror.

'He got a stiffy from tat?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

***Gasp* Murdoc! You bad boy! Haha. C: I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys! Geez, how long has it been? I'm sorry I took so long about posting this chapter; I've been busy with EOCT's and projects. Oh, and I have to say, that I went to see 'The Avengers' last weekend and it was awesome! I'm going to see it again tomorrow. C: I also must admit that Loki is my absolute favorite in the movie, and in the movie Thor. Loki and the actor that plays him, which is the loooovely Tom Hiddleston, are both precious. :D

* * *

><p>"La, la, la, la! La, la, la, la! Elmo's world! Elmo loves his goldfish! His crayon too!"<p>

2D watches the little, red monster sing and draw with his crayon; this is his most favorite part of the show.

Just then, Murdoc walks in the room and, seeing what's playing on the TV screen, grunts in disapproval, "Oh, watching Sesame seed again, eh?"

The singer keeps his hollow eyes on the TV, "It's Sesame Street." He corrects.

"Wotever."

2D ignores Murdoc and grins widely; Elmo is now trying to get Mr. Noodle to show him how he rides a bike, and this goofy guy always cracks him up.

"Hee, hee." 2D giggles, "He doesn't know 'ow ta ride a bike! Everyone knows 'ow ta ride a bike! Well, I fink. . Wish I 'ad a bike. ."

Just as Mr. Noodle is finally about to ride the bike correctly, the nutty guy disappears and is replaced with a reporter on a popular news channel.

2D gasps and quickly looks around for the remote to the TV, thinking he may be sitting on it or it might have fallen in the floor.

Murdoc chuckles, "Heh, heh. Stupid dullard. ."

2D hears this and looks over at him with a glare, then spots a remote in the bassist's green hand. He narrows his eyes.

" 'Ey!" He jumps up off the couch, "I wos watchin' tat!"

"So?"

"So? Tat wasn't, uh, nice of ya ta change tha channel when I wos watchin' summfin'!"

Murdoc snarls, gripping the remote tightly in his hand, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

2D opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself, not wanting to get a punch in the face. Instead, he sits back down on the couch and turns away from Murdoc, his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"Ha! That's what I thought!" Murdoc grins, "But, if ya want the remote so bad, come and get it."

2D slowly looks over his shoulder to see Murdoc waving the remote at him.

'If I do go an' get it, he'd probably 'it me wiff it or summfink.'

The singer decides he'd surely be punched if he went and tried to get the remote, so he turns his head back around and stares out the window.

"Oh? Not going to try?"

"No."

"Well, that's a shame, because if you don't try, I'll throw this remote at the wall and break it into pieces."

2D snorts, "OK."

He didn't believe for a second that he would do tha-

Something black flies past his head and smashes into the wall with a loud CRACK! The singer gasps, almost jumping out of his skin at the loud noise.

"That's a rrrreal shame." Murdoc says with a wide grin.

The singer stares at the crushed and broken remote laying in pieces on the floor, his lips in a large frown.

_'He actually broke tha remote. .' _He looks at the TV_, 'And tis newer telly doesn't 'ave buttons on it to change tha channels. .'_

2D stands and slowly walks out of the room with a sad pout on his face, wondering if Mr. Noodle ever rode the bike correctly.

Him gone, Murdoc chuckles and pulls the TV remote out of his pocket, "What an idiot." He sits down on the couch and props his feet up on the coffee table, "He can't even tell the TV remote from the DVD remote."

* * *

><p>2D grins happily as he watches Elmo sing and play his piano. He has always liked the same little tune he played at the end of "Elmo's word."<p>

I also watch the kid's show, giggling at 2D's expression; he came over to my house after Murdoc broke the remote to their TV, so now the two of us are sitting on the end of my bed watching Sesame Street.

The spiky, headed singer falls back onto my bed with a sigh, "Tat wos a good episode." He looks over at me, "D'you know 'ow ta ride a bike, Love?"

I smile, "I sure do."

2D has been calling me "Love" a lot lately, and I absolutely adore him calling me that. I mean, I've heard him call other women "luv" before, but when he says it to me, it just sounds. . Different.

He smiles, " 'Ey, I know! I'll go buy me a bike an' we can go bike riding togever some time."

I nod, "Yeah, we should do that. It sounds like a lot fun. I just hope my bicycle still works. ."

He sits up, "Well, if it doesn', I'll buy ya a new one."

"Oh, thank you for the thought, but you've already spent enough money on me." I say kindly, "I'll just buy one with my own money."

"But I want to." He leans close with a sweet grin.

I shyly avert my eyes, "Well, if you really want to. ."

He nods, "I do! An' I don't mind, really."

I smile bashfully, " Thank you. ."

2D jumps up and stands in front of me, an excited smile on his face, "No need ta fank me! An' ya know what? I'll go buy me a bike right now!" He says cheerfully.

I lean back to look up at his face, "OK! See you later at dinner, then?"

I invited him to eat dinner with Sarah and I; I doubt he gets a decent meal for dinner everyday.

He chuckles, "Of coarse you will, but I wanted ya ta come bike shopping wiff me."

"Oh!" I smile brightly, "I'll go shopping with you!"

2D watches me with a wide grin as I jump up and run over to my closet to throw open it's doors.

"You can go ahead and go downstairs. I'll be right behind you." I say, rummaging through the many pairs of shoes in my closet; My closet is a big mess. I organized it only a few weeks ago and now it's already a wreck again.

"OK, Love." 2D leaves my room to head downstairs.

When I find the pair of sneakers I want to wear, I poke my head out into the hallway to see if 2D had left. Seeing that he is standing in the foyer by the front door, a zoned-out expression on his face, I drop my shoes and race over to my bed.

"He is so cute." I sigh happily, landing belly first on my bed, "I wish I could just give him a hug." I tightly hug a pillow to my chest.

"Love?" I hear 2D call.

I jump up, "Coming!"

Smiling like a dummy at him referring to me as just "Love", I quickly slip on my shoes and hurry downstairs.

* * *

><p>"That little fuck stole my cape!"<p>

Murdoc stands with a growl, glaring hard at the man wearing a dark, purple cape on the TV screen. He had been watching the news when a headline appeared on the screen;

"Man captured and arrested for giving rides to people on a dangerous and life threatening carousel."

A picture of a thin, short man also appeared on the screen, and around his neck, is the cape Murdoc had wore almost everyday during Demon Days.

With a scowl, the bassist stomps out of the room and down the carpeted stairs.

"Murdoc?" Noodle spots his and pauses before walking into the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I'm going out." He walks over to the front door to jerk it open.

She frowns, "Uhm, OK."

He steps out and slams the door closed.

Only one thought is in his mind as he starts down the sidewalk with pure anger showing on his face.

'That cape is finally going to be mine again.'

He stuffs his hands in his pants pockets, ignoring the people stopping to stare at him as he walks by them with his arrogant and determined stride.

After he had turned many heads, he finally makes it to his destination. The prison.

Murdoc roughly pushes open a door and steps inside the prison, causing a lady behind a dark, cherry desk to look up. She watches him with raised brows as he marches over to her desk.

"Can I help you?" She asks, stepping back a little at his angry glare.

"Yeah, you can. Where is my cape?" He questions firmly.

"Cape?"

"Yes. C-A-P-E, cape. It's mine and I want it back!" He slams his fist on the desk.

The woman grows stiff with a gulp, "U-Uh, OK. Did someone steal it?"

He yells, "YES! That carousel freak took it!"

The lady's eyes grow large, "Oh! I see. Um, unfortunately, he didn't have the cape when police arrested him, but he was fussing about a group of gang members taking it from him. Plus, I can't tell if you're telling the truth about this cape being yours, so. ."

". .Well, FUCK!" Murdoc throws his hands in the air.

She exhales nervously, "Excuse me?"

"Hurry!" He paces around the lobby, "Get the police! Or the Queen! Anybody! I gotta find my cape!" He kicks the wall.

"U-Um, sir, please calm down." She picks up the phone on her desk to call security.

"Ya know, wot?" He walks back over to the woman, his hands tightly balled into fists, "Since I can clearly see no one is going to help me around here I'll just go find it my damn self!"

Too scared to reply, the lady stares at him with wide eyes as he breaths deeply through clenched teeth.

". . Is there anything else I can help you with?" She squeaks.

"Argh!" He yells and turns on his heel, feeling frustrated and so angry he could spit fire, "It's my cape! It's mine! MINE!"

He jerks open the door he entered through and storms out of the prison.

Not only has his Winnebago been stolen, which is one of his most treasured possessions, but now his cape has been stolen by another scum bag. The cape isn't very valuable, but just the thought of someone else taking it and using it, just drives him mad.

* * *

><p>2D giggles and peddles down an isle as fast as he can.<p>

"2D!" I double over with laughter, "You can barely ride that thing!"

He turns around and peddles back to me on a little, kids trike, his knees up to his chin.

We're at store known for having a great selection of bikes, but before picking a bike for himself, 2D had to try riding one of the little tricycles.

"Ha, ha!" He snorts, "Do I look funny?"

He stops the trike in front of me and cocks his head to one side, gazing up at me with a wide grin.

I smile and bend over, "Nah," I pet the top of his head without really thinking about it, "you look cute."

Right after I finished saying that, I freeze. My face grows beet red and I eye my hand that is resting on the top of his head.

"Kadyn?"

I slowly take in the sight of my fingers that are buried in his blue, spiky hair, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Kadyn? 'Ello?"

I snap out of my shocked state and quickly pull my hand away, "Oh! S-Sorry!" I stutter, now darting my eyes around the store, "Hey! Look at that!"

I look away, not able to look at his face anymore, and turn to walk away in a random direction.

" 'Ey!" 2D jumps up off the trike, "Wait up!"

I reluctantly come to a stop so he can catch up, a knot beginning to form in my throat.

"Where ya going, Love?" He jogs over to my side.

I try to swallow the knot, "Um. . I'm going to go find the bikes!"

'Oh, God. . I did not just say that.'

The singer furrows his brows, then slowly turns in a complete circle, sweeping his hollow eyes over all the different bicycles around us.

". . Uh, ya found 'em?" He scratches the back of his head, confused.

My ears burning with embarrassment, I grin slightly, "I did, didn't I?" I clear my throat, "You see any you like?"

"Oh, um. ."

2D takes a few steps toward a row of bikes and scans them, his brows furrowed in concentration.

I take a deep, calming breath and watch him with a tender gaze, my dark, green eyes studying his soft profile.

". . 2D." I murmur.

My stomach flutters and a quiet sigh escapes me, the feeling of his soft hair still on my fingers tips. I always thought his hair looked soft, and now that I actually touched his hair, it really did feel very soft.

"Love!" 2D turns to look at me.

I quickly look away, hoping he didn't catch me staring at him, "Uh, yes?"

He points, "I like tis one."

I look to see him pointing at a shiny, dark, red bicycle with black, handle bar grips and a black seat.

I walk over to him, "Whoa, that one looks awesome."

"Yeah. . I like tis color of red a lot." He grins widely at me, softening his tone, "It reminds me of your hair, Kadyn."

A light blush instantly rises to my cheeks at his gentle voice.

"Really?" I ask bashfully.

"M'hm. You haff very pretty hair." He takes a curl of my hair and lightly wraps it around his index finger, "An' it's real soft too. ."

My eyes grow wide and my heart begins to pound in my ears again. The soft, red color on my cheeks turn crimson. The knot I had successfully swallowed came back stronger than ever.

"U-Um, Tha-Tha. ." I stutter miserably, so flustered I can't even choke out a 'Thank you.'

2D peers into my face, "What wos tat, Love?"

_'Oh, this is too much!'_

I bite down on my lip with a hard swallow, my eyes nervously trying to dart anywhere but near his face. Then, just as I'm about to blurt out 'Thank you!' I hear the click of footsteps behind us.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

I turn around to see a short, chubby man with a bald head. His beady, little eyes glare at us from behind large and round, framed glasses. I quickly glance at his name-tag, which read "Bert". I bite my tongue to keep myself from giggling at the name.

"Yes! I like tis bike right here." 2D replies, patting the bicycle seat.

The employee's glasses slide to the tip of his nose, "I see." He pushes them back onto the bridge of his nose.

The singer raises a brow, "Do I pay you for it?"

"No."

". .Who do I pay, ten?"

The man points at an isle, "You go down this isle then proceed to the check out area on your right."

2D nods, "OK." He turns to me, "Your bike still worked, right? It seemed to ride pretty smooth."

"Yeah, it did."

The employ continues to watch us with a scowl, while I watch him out of the corner of my eye.

'Geez, what is with this guy?'

"D'you need summfin'?"

2D narrows his eyes at the bald man, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Humph."

A smug expression flashes across the employee's face, and with a loud huff, he whips around to walk away. 2D watches him until he disappears down an isle, then he looks at me.

"I wonder what tat guy's deal wos?"

I ponder the question for a moment, "I don't know. Maybe he's just had a bad day."

The singer rolls the red bike away from the others, "Maybe." He grins, "Let's go pay for tis bike."

The two of us follow the directions the employee gave us to the check out area, where 2D's pays for his new bicycle.

"I'm gonna ride tis fing all tha time!"

2D hops on the bike, grabs the handle bars, and turns the front wheel left and right repeatedly. I cover my mouth and laugh, thinking he looks like a little kid on Christmas morning. He looks at me with a large grin, thinking I look cute when I laugh.

He gets off the bike, a grin still on his face, "Ready to go?"

I nod, "Yup!"

We exit the store with the new, shiny bicycle, and I grab my own light blue bike that I brought so we could both ride back to my house.

2D hops on his bike, "Let's go, let's go!" He chants with an excited smile.

"OK, OK!" I giggle and get on my bike.

"Go!" 2D suddenly shouts.

I had just placed my foot on a peddle when I see him rocketing off down the sidewalk, "Ack! Wait up!" I race after him.

* * *

><p>Sarah lifts the lid off a pot and peeks inside it, "Mmm. . Smells pretty good." She grabs a large spoon and stirs the soup, her brows furrowed slightly.<p>

_'Kadyn promised me she'd help me make this potato soup. It is her mother's recipe after all.'_

"I'm home!"

Sarah turns around to see Kadyn and 2D entering the kitchen, a large grin on his face and a tired one on hers.

"Hey, guys." She puts down the spoon, "Why so tired, Kadyn?"

Her friend exhales heavily, "2D just bought himself a bike, and he can peddle really fast, so it was a bit hard for me to keep up with him." She smiles sheepishly.

2D frowns, "Aw, you should've told me, Kadyn."

"No, no. It's OK." She makes it over to a chair, her legs trembling, "I got a good workout. Ha, ha. ." She plops down in a chair.

Sarah chuckles, "Aren't ya going to help me with this soup?"

Kadyn shoots her a death glare, "It's almost finished cooking, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Water please." She holds out her hand and sticks her nose in the air.

". .What?"

"I want some water."

Sarah stares at her in slight shock, then she glances over at 2D, who seems to be enjoying her snooty, little expression. She looks back at Kadyn, who is now resting her head on the table.

She frowns, ". . Kadyn?"

"I need water!" Her friend exclaims, the table muffling her voice, "Waaaaterrr!"

"OK, OK!" Sarah grabs a cup out of the sink, "You're such a damn baby. ."

2D giggles and sits down next to her, placing his large hand on her head.

"Sorry I worked ya too hard." He says gently.

"No, it's OK. I just really want some water. ."

A small grin spreads across his face, "I see. ."

Sarah's back turned to them, 2D pets Kadyn's head, making her blush and ears burn. He notices the sudden change in color of her ear, and grinning more widely, he lowers his lips to her ear.

He whispers, "Kadyn."

Her eyes grow extremely wide at his warm breath against her ear, ". . H'm?"

Slowly, he murmurs, "I fink you're the cute one."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! And no offense if your name is Bert. C: Ha,ha.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know I haven't worked on this story in a loooooong time, and I apologize to people who have been waiting for another chapter to be posted, so here you go! Chapter Nine! I hope you enjoy. C: **

A soft, gentle sensation slowly skims across my cheek. The feeling is almost lighter than a feather, but just enough to wake me from my sleep. My eyes flutter open, but instantly the bright moon outside my window blinds me. I quickly squeeze my eyes shut and slowly roll over away from the window. The moon causes me to forget about the touch to my cheek, and I close my eyes to fall back asleep, grabbing a pillow to hug close to my chest.

"Kadyn."

My eyes flash open. 'Did I just hear-?'

"Kadyn."

I dig my fingers into my pillow at the whisper, all the muscles in my body stiffening. 'I did. . No, maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me.' I shake my head and slide further under my covers, chuckling at myself. 'There's no way a person got in here. I locked all the doors, and the sound is probably just coming from Sarah's TV.'

"Hey, Kadyn."

A chill races up my spine and I stare hard at my hand tightly clutching onto my pillow. 'Oh, God. . ' I hold my breath, thoughts on what I should do suddenly filling and racing through my paranoid mind.

'Do I look?'

'Do I run?'

'Do I ignore it?'

Before I could choose one of the thoughts, out of the corner of my eye, I see a large, pale hand. It slowly goes toward mine, hesitating, before it eventually rests on my trembling hand. My eyes grow wide with horror. My head whips forward to see the outline of a person. I open my mouth to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Ack! Wait, Kadyn!" The person whispers loudly and slaps their free hand over my mouth, muffling my scream.

I jerk my hand away from the large hand holding mine, then feel as mine collides with the person's nose. They yelp in pain, still managing to loosely keep my mouth covered. I start to flail wildly, shouting muffled sentences.

"Leave me alone! Let me go! Help! Sarah, help!"

"Kadyn!" The person removes their hand to hold my arms down, "It's me! It's 2D! Calm down!"

Now that I can hear his voice and cockney accent more clearly, I come to realize that it is 2D, and not Alan or some lunatic. At the sudden realization, I go limp with relief, tears welling up in my eyes.

'It's just, 2D. . How'd he get in here?'

I stare at the dark outline of him, trying to hold back tears. He slowly sits on my bed and leans closer into the the moonlight, no longer just a dark shadow.

He whispers softly, a sad frown on his face, "Kadyn? Are you awright? I'm sorry." He quickly uses his thumb to wipe a tear that slipped, "Don't cry. . I didn't mean to scare ya."

I stay quiet, his second touch to my cheek making my already racing heart beat faster. Now rendered speechless by the sudden feeling of my usual shyness and nervousness, I continue to stare at him. His expression is worried, but gentle, and his skin looks like fragile porcelain in the moonlight. It looks soft, smooth, and perfect, until I notice the dark blemish on his cheek. 'A bruise. .?' With furrowed brows, I lift my hand, and with one finger, I lightly stroke the spot. 2D moves away from my touch, wincing. "2D?" I finally speak up, my voice shaken and shy, "What happened?"

That's when I spot a bit of dry blood under his nose.

I sit up in a hurry, holding his face in my hands, "God, 2D, what happened to you? Did. . I really hit your nose that hard? I'm so sorry."

He grins slightly, "It's OK. An', no, you didn't hurt me nose, um, tat bad. It wos already hurt." He takes a deep breath, "Well, let's jus' say tat I wos in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I narrow my brows, "Did. . Murdoc do this to you?"

After a moment, 2D nods slowly, "Yeah. . He was drunk an' angry. Like I said before. Wrong place. Wrong time."

I let out a shuttering sigh, "Yes, that may be, but it's still wrong. ." I let my hands fall from his face, "I'll be sure to talk to him about this in the morning."

'I don't really know what I'd say to him at this moment, but I'm sure my feelings won't fail me when the time comes.'

". .Yeah. ." He agrees quietly, "But I'd ravver you not talk ta 'im about it." He lowers his head.

I stare at his lowered head, confused, "But, 2D-"

"Please, Kadyn," He raises his head to look straight at me, "Jus' try to forget about it."

"I can't just forget about something like this, 2D." I say firmly.

'There's no way I can let Murdoc get away with hurting 2D like this. .' I bite my lip, 'He's already hurt him too many times before. It's not fair.'

2D's features soften, ". . I'm sorry." He looks away, "You're probably not used to seeing someone like tis."

"H'm? Why do you say that?"

". . 'Cause you're crying again."

I blink slowly, ". . Sorry." I use the back of my hand to wipe my eyes, "You were right. I cry too easily."

"No." He grins, "You're just soft-hearted is all." He rubs the back of his neck, "An' it's nice to know. ." He pauses to take a deep breath, ". .to know you care so much, Kadyn. No ones ever really cried over me getting, uh, beaten by Murdoc. I mean, Noodle got pretty upset the first few times, and, well, my parents, they, I mean, uh. ." He looks away again, ". . Fanks."

I stare at him in adoration and slight disbelief, ". . 2D." I lean closer to him, a gentle smile slowly spreading across my face, "Of coarse I care. You mean a lot to me. ." I soften my tone, "Didn't you know that?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, 2D pulls me into the tightest hug I think he's ever given me. He buries his face in my neck, making my ears burn red, and 'I'm only in a night gown' unfortunately pops into my head.

"Kadyn." He says into my neck, his voice quivering lightly, "You're too sweet. Ya really are."

I can't help but giggle a little at his words, and pulling him even closer, I lift my hand to stroke his hair. "I'm just saying what any good friend would say, 2D."

". . But, Kadyn," He pulls away just enough to look into my eyes, "I. ."

I stare back, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but as a few more seconds pass, I start to grow nervous. The blush rises to my cheeks, and my hands tightly grip the comforter.

'What should I-?'

My thoughts are then interrupted by 2D slowly bringing his face closer. My eyes grow wide.

'Is he. .?'

I gulp, my finally calm heart beating out of my chest again. My nervous, green eyes watch his face inch closer and closer. I feel his fingertips lightly brush my skin as he caresses my face. It makes my whole body shiver.

I stutter, "U-Um, 2D-"

"Sshh, Kadyn." He strokes my cheek with his thumb, "Just let me."

I keep quite and let 2D pull my face closer until his forehead rests against my own. His nose tenderly brushes against mine, causing the two of us to let out a soft sigh. He runs his free hand around my waist, pulling my body to his as close as he can. Now, not caring about the thin gown that I'm wearing, I close my eyes, feeling as if I'm about melt. Then, in that same moment, I finally feel his lips lightly press against mine.

'Whoa. .'

They feel so soft, and so. . So amazing. My body goes weak and I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly to me. We stay like this for a long time, just taking in the warmth of each others body, each others smell, and the feel of each others lips. I had never experienced something like this, nor ever felt so attached to someone like this before. . When we eventually brake apart, we gasp for air, still tightly holding onto each other.

2D whispers, "Kadyn."

I open my eyes at his voice, "Yes?" I manage to say.

A small grin appears on his face, "I've wanted to do tat for a long time."

I smile happily, "Me too, 2D."

He chuckles and replies by pushing his lips against mine for a second time. This time, the kiss quickly changes. He swiftly pushes his lips harder, earnestly, and more passionately against mine with a groan. A chill runs up my spine at the sound. Just as I'm about to get the courage to kiss back, 2D pulls his lips away, placing two of his long fingers on my chest.

"Lie down, love."

Breathless, I do as I'm told and slowly lie on my back, resting my head on my pillow. 2D grins at me for a second, then moves back into the darkness. I lie there, trying to calm my beating heart, but that soon fails when I see 2D climb back onto my bed without a shirt. He crawls up to me and places his hands on either side of my head, an amorous grin on his face. I gaze up at him with timid eyes, wondering what he'll do next.

He smiles softheartedly, and whispers, "Don't worry, Kadyn. I'll be real gentle." His fingers run through my thick, wavy hair, "I promise."

I slowly start to grin, having heard that from his so many times before; 'I promise.' Amazingly though, he has kept every one of his promises to me, so why would this time be any different?

I nod firmly, "Alright, 2D. I believe you."

2D giggles, "OK, good. I'm glad."

Still chuckling quietly to himself, he places a sweet kiss on my cheek. A confused look appears on my face at his giggling, my eyebrows slightly furrowed.

He notices and grins, "You're cute, Love."

I only grin shyly, not knowing what to say to that.

He replies more intently, "An' beautiful," he kisses my other cheek, "an' sweet," he kisses my forehead, "an' innocent," he kisses my nose, "an' wonderful."

Lastly, he kisses my lips, sending me into a messy puddle of pure happiness. I close my eyes, every spot he kissed still tingling. 'I swear if this is all a dream I will be so-'

2D gradually begins to press his lips harder, gently placing his large hand on my stomach.

'I'll be so. .'

He softly takes my bottom lip into his mouth to suck on, and goosebumps cover my skin as the hand on my stomach slowly starts to slide up my stomach.

'I'll. . Guuuh. .'

My brain becomes numb with pleasure, and a soft moan escapes me. 2D grins against my lips at the sound. I feel the grin and blush uncontrollably, embarrassed. He chuckles and gives me a line of kisses up my jawline.

"Did you like tat, Love?" He coos.

I slowly lift both of my hands to cover my face, ". . . Yes."

He smiles widely and kisses my ear, "You're not used to summfink like tis either, are ya?"

I groan in my head, 'He's right, but it's so embarrassing. .'

". . No." I eventually answer, "And I'm sorry for being so. ." I part my fingers a little to look at him, ". . Shy about this."

His expression softens, "Don't be sorry, Kadyn, I like when you act shy." He brushes his lips against the back of my hand, "It just shows tat you like me."

I grin behind my hands, "I like you a lot."

He takes my hands to hold in his, "I like you more."

A large smile spreads across my face, and I can't help but ask, "Really? You do?"

He rests his forehead against mine with a chuckle, "Really, really."

He gazes down at me, our lips only inches apart. My lips tingle at the closeness, wanting so much to be touched by his.

". .Kadyn." 2D speaks up.

I reply slowly, "Yes?"

"Kiss me."

I stare at him in surprise for a second, having never been asked to that before. I quickly forget the thought, not wanting 2D to think I didn't want to kiss him. 'Alright, I can do this. I'm not gonna mess this up.'

I gently hold his face in my hands, being careful of his bruises, then fill the small gap between us. My lips come in contact with his, lightly, but I slowly press my lips firmly, moving my hands around his neck and into his hair. Now more confident, I open my mouth and cautiously begin to slide my tongue across his lip. As I do, I taste something funny. It tastes kinda like. . Copper.

'Wait. It's . . Blood.'

The thought or taste doesn't stop me, it only made me want to kiss him even more. I close my eyes and continue to outline his lips with my tongue, ignoring the bloody taste and enjoying every second of it.

2D suddenly pulls away from me, "Oh, God."

I jump, "What? Whats wrong?"

'I guess he didn't like what I was doing. .'

"My lip," he puts his fingers to his lip, "it's bleedin'."

Relieved, I immediately reply, "That's OK! I don't mind!"

He slowly removes his fingers from his lip, "Kadyn," he grins, "I can't jus' bleed on your mouff."

I look away, ". . I'd be fine with it if you did. ."

He giggles with a snort, "Kaaadyynn." his large hands grab my shoulders to pull me up into his arms for a tight hug, "Tat's crazy talk, but it's real sweet of ya."

I sigh sadly, "But I really wouldn't mind. ." I shortly gasp at a thought that pops into my head, "Unless your lip hurts really bad! It hurts doesn't it? I'm sorry." I quickly wrap my arms around him.

He giggles, "Don't be sorry, Kadyn. It's not your fault my lip is 'urt." He strokes my hair, ". . Your hair sure is pretty, Love."

I rest my cheek against his chest, grinning softly at his heartbeat, "Thanks, 2D."

For a while he sits there and holds me in his arms, playing with my hair, while I try to keep myself from dozing off. If I did fall asleep, he'd probably leave.

". . 2D."

"Yes, Love?"

"I'm," I yawn, "getting, um, a bit tired."

"Oh! Gee, Kadyn, I'm sorry. I wake ya up in tha middle of tha night then keep ya up almost half tha night. 'Ere, lemme let you sleep."

"No, wait," I look up at him, "I'm glad you came over and woke me up. . And I want to clean you up a bit."

He grins softly, "It's awright, Kadyn, I can do it myself."

"But I want too." I pull away and get off my bed to stand, "C'mon."

"Well, if ya really want too." He gets up also and follows me into my small, purple bathroom.

"Alright-o." I flick on the light switch, the two of us squinting at the sudden light, "Let's see, I need a wash cloth and that, er, tube of medicine, and. ." I open my cabinet and grab a couple of things to clean his face with, and that tube of medicine. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember what the medicine was really for, so I had to sit on the toilet seat to read the tiny print on the label. After a few seconds of reading, I hear 2D snicker.

"Well, well, well. Wot do we haff 'ere?"

I look up from the medicine tube, "Huh?"

My eyes are instantly diverted to the white, lace panties in his hands. I blush like mad.

"T'ese are right cute, Kadyn." He giggles.

I hurry over and grab them away from him to hide behind my back, an embarrassed pout on my face.

"2D!" I whine, "That isn't funny!"

"Yeah it iiiiis." He laughs, "And I knew you'd wear summfink like tat."

I sigh, ". .How would you know?"

"Um, jus' by 'ow ya act, Love."

"H'm. ." I furrow my brows, "That sounds like something Murdoc said to me once."

2D raises a brow, "Really? When?"

"The day I passed out." I turn and quickly stuff my panties in a cabinet.

"Oh. ." He smiles, "Tat wos the first day I met ya, Love."

"Yeah. . It was." I wet a washcloth in the sink, grinning gently to myself, "And that was two days after the first time I saw you."

"Huh? Wot d'you mean?"

I turn to him, "Well, I was walking home one day and I just happened to stop in the crowd. When I did, I saw you step out of your house."

"Oh, yeah?" He smirks, "Wot'd ya fink?"

I giggle, "I thought you looked awful cute and sweet." I lightly pat a bloody scratch on his forehead, "But you looked kinda depressed, too."

"Oh, heh, tat's not surprisin'." He lets out a sigh, "Murdoc probably 'it me or summfink."

I slowly lower my hand, my expression softening, ". .I'm sorry, 2D."

He grins widely, "You say tat a lot." His long, lanky arms wrap around me, pulling me close too him.

"And you hug me a lot."

"Can't 'elp myself, Love." He rests his cheek on the top of my head, "Ya feel real nice and soft. . And ya smell good, too."

When I hear him sniff lightly, I laugh and nuzzle my nose into his chest, "2D, 2D, 2D."

He laughs with snort, "Wot?"

"Nothiiing." I pat him on the back, "Now let me finish cleaning you up."

2D let's me go and I resume cleaning his scratches, nose, and lastly, his lip. After I finish doctoring his face, I take a step back to look at him, my index finger placed on my bottom lip. His face looks a lot better, but his eye-socket still looks kinda bad. 2D stares back for a second, blinking slowly, then smiles goofily.

I giggle, "OK. I'm done." I turn and put the wash cloth in the sink.

"Fanks, Love." He walks out of the bathroom with a happy grin.

"You're wel-" I turn back around to see him gone, ". . 2D?" I flip the light switch off and leave the bathroom, "2-" I come to a stop when I see him sitting up in my bed. He looks at me, yawning, then motions for me to come closer. I raise my brows and walk over to stand next to my bed. "Um, yes?"

He shivers, "It's cold."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I like to keep my room cold." I smile sheepishly, "You can cover up and, um, go to sleep if you want. I'll go and sleep on the couch-"

"Nooo!" He grabs my hand, "Stay wiff me. You're a lot warmer than blankets."

My stomach flutters at his hand tightening around mine, a sweet, pleading look on his face. I sigh lightly, knowing I couldn't say no to a face like that. ". . OK, 2D."

His face lights up, "Awright!"

With a large grin he lets go of my hand and moves over to make some room for me, fixing my pillows and sheets in the process. I chuckle to myself at how happy he looks. He's too cute.

"OK, Love." He slides under the covers, "Climb in." He pats the spot next to him.

I stare at the spot, a wave of nervousness suddenly washing over me. I swallow hard, my feet glued to where I'm standing.

2D's forehead wrinkles in confusion, "Kadyn? Summfink wrong?"

I smile nervously, "No, no. Sorry. Nothing's wrong."

Realizing I'm being ridiculous, I pull myself together and carefully climb onto my bed. I lie down on my back a few inches away from 2D, who is still staring at me, then slowly pull the covers up and over me. As I lie there as stiff as a board, I feel him continue to stare at me. My ears start to burn at his gaze, and I begin to wonder if I'm not doing something right, because he looks a bit confused. . I stop looking at him out of the corner of my eye to look at the dark celling, trying to think of something I could say to break the awkward silence. A few seconds later, 2D's giggle breaks the silence. I look over at him with furrowed brows.

He shakes his head, laughing now, "Love, Love, Love."

I blush crimson.

'Oh, geez, what did I do now?'

He stops laughing with a sigh, softening his voice, "Just relax, Kadyn. I promise I won't do anyfing to ya."

". . Sorry." I reply quietly.

"Not used to a guy being in your bed either, huh?"

"Do you have to remind me?"

He chuckles, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I sigh with a grin, but him mentioning that reminded me of something.

'What if. . I tell him I want to wait and have sex until I'm married and he breaks up with me? And I'm sure I'm going to have to tell him sometime. .'

I hopelessly stare at the celling, the more I thought about it the more terrible it seemed.

'2D wouldn't do that though. . Right?'

"Kadyn?" 2D's soft voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answer, my eyes still on the celling. Even though he couldn't see my face, I just couldn't look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. ."

"Then. . Why won't you look at me?"

I immediately look over at him, my heart beating rapidly at his words. In the soft glow of the moon, I could see a sad frown on his face. That made me even more upset. "Well," I begin, my voice quivering, "I just. ." I look away as tears brim my eyes, a knot in my throat making it difficult to talk, "I'm afraid that you-" I stop in mid-sentence, a burning sensation growing in my chest. I swallow hard, trying to hold the tears back. 'What is wrong with me?' I then feel warm hands take mine, their warmth calming my racing heart. I look at 2D again, watching as he lifts my hand to his lips.

"Please tell me." He whispers gently, a sweet grin on his face.

I gaze at him for a moment, adoring his caring voice and gentle eyes, but then reply, tearfully, "I want to wait to do certain things until I'm married." That weight lifted from my chest, tears slip down my cheeks and onto my pillow. I take in a shuttering breath, afraid of what 2D might say next.

"Kadyn," He starts, the soft grin still on his face, "I knew you would say tat."

My eyes grow wide, "What?"

2D wipes my tears away, "I heard you and Sarah fussing about it the ovver day." He chuckles, "I heard you say tat you wanted to wait, and honestly, it wasn't much of a surprise."

All I could do was stare at him in shock, a wave of relief washing over me. 'He knew?'

"Wha. . What do you mean?" I ask in disbelief.

"It's just. . I dunno. It just seems like summfink you would do." He strokes my cheek, "It's a smart fing to do, Kadyn, to wait for someone tat really loves you, an' someone tat you really love."

A dark, red blush rises to my cheeks, my eyes still wide with embarrassment.

2D giggles, "I'm sorry. I'm embarrassing you, aren't I? I won't talk about it anymore." He grins gently, "And I don't mind if you wait. Really. I'm not ever going to break up with you because of that. I'm going to stick with you until you get sick of me." He smiles sheepishly.

"2D. ." I smile, "Thank you." I sniffle and wipe at my eyes, "I could never get tired of you."

He smiles back and pulls me into his arms, "I should be fanking you, Kadyn. It's been a long time since I've been tis happy."

My eyes flutter open as I wake up to the muffled noise of the living room TV and the delicious smell of bacon. I slowly rub my eyes with the back of my hands, feeling as if I could doze for a while longer. Unfortunately, I can't do that, because if I do, Sarah will eat all the scrambled eggs before I get downstairs. I guess she has the right to eat as much scrambled eggs as she wants, since she usually cooks breakfast most of the time, but it would still be nice of her if she saved me some. To my disappointment though, she will never be the caring angle I want her to be. I let out an irritated sigh and lift my head to sit up, but I couldn't. Something was weighing me down. I furrow my brows, my eyes moving to a lump in the covers next to me.

". . Wait." I grab the covers, a wide grin spreading across my face. 'How could I forget?' I pull back the covers, revealing a head of spiky blue hair, and why I couldn't sit up. 'It's 2D.' I think happily.

His arms are tightly wrapped around me, and his nose is nuzzled into my, um. . Yeah, it's nuzzled into my breast. I look away with an embarrassed frown, sighing sadly. 'It's sad that I don't have much for him to nuzzle his nose into.' I look back at him with a puzzled expression. 'Why did he pick me of all people? I mean, there are plenty of pretty, curvy women around here.' I lift the covers to peek under them, 'I should just be happy that he chose- . . . Whoa.' I stare blankly at 2D's long, lanky legs wrapped around my fuller ones, wondering how he did that without waking me up. There is also another thing I noticed; his pants are gone!

'When did he take off his pants?!'

"Kadyn?"

My eyes grow large in horror and I whip my head around to look at my bedroom door. Sarah is standing there in my doorway, staring at us in shock. I force myself to smile. "Oh, heeeey, Sarah! Is, er, breakfast ready?"

'I should really start closing my door at night.'

Her shocked expression doesn't change, ". . Kadyn."

My smile slowly fades into a defeated frown, ". . . What."

"Why is 2D in your bed!?" She jabs her finger towards my bed.

"Ssshh!" I whisper harshly, "Don't wake him up!"

"And why does he look naked?! Is he naked?! Are YOU naked?!"

2D begins to stir. I hold my breath.

'Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up!'

To my relief, he only sighs quietly and moves to rest his head on my chest, hugging me even more tightly.

'It seems he's the type that really likes to cuddle.'

"Kadyn!" Sarah whispers loudly back, "Answer my questions!"

I hurriedly look to her again, "Murdoc beat him up so I doctored him up and he spent the night and we kissed and he's not naked and neither am I!"

She gasps at the news and I gasp because 2D just lifted his head. He sighs quietly, blinking a couple of times, everything around him just patches of blurry colors and shapes. When his vision is focused and clear, he looks at me with a large grin, "Kaaadyyyn." He coos happily.

I shyly smile, "Good morning, 2D."

He grins widely and pushes himself up with his hands, giving me some time to give Sarah a sharp, 'Go away' look. She glares at me and mouths the word, 'Ho.' then slowly moves away, gently closing my door.

2D sits up next to me and pulls me into his arms once again, "Man, I haven't slept tis well in a long time."

I breath a sigh of relief, "Um, have you not been sleeping well?"

"Er, Russle snors, and he sleeps on top of the 'ouse, so."

"Ah, I see." I smile lightly, "I'm glad you slept well."

He grins softly back, "Fanks, Kadyn."

I furrow my brows, "H'm? For what?"

"For letting me sleep wit you."

"Oh! You're welcome." I look away, lowering my voice, "Whew, no need to thank me. ."

2D smiles with a soft laugh and rolls on top of me, "I'm just like any ovver average guy, Kadyn." His face inches closer, "You're the type tat's hard to find." He places his lips on mine. I blink in surprise for moment, then slowly begin to close my eyes, forgetting about Sarah and breakfast.

**Yay! They finally got together! I really wanted to make their relationship seem more realistic, and them not have their first kiss in, like, the 3****rd**** chapter. Haha. C: If you enjoyed this please review to let me know if you want another chapter posted! I already have the 10****th**** chapter polished and ready to post. :p See ya!**

**KadynG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello! C: Here is chapter ten! And I would like to thank Paigey and Maria for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them and they really made my day! Thanks guys. :D Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I gotta pickle and I'ma gonna eat it! I gotta pickle! Yeeeah!" I sing as I hold a green and fat pickle in my hand, a thick, flower printed paper towel wrapped around the sour vegetable.<p>

"Ugh. ." Sarah groans, "Do you have to sing about everything?" She stares at the TV screen, trying to tune out my singing.

I finish singing the little tune, ignoring her irritable comment, and bite into the pickle with an excited grin, enjoying it's crisp, juicy crunch.

"Ack!" Sarah throws a hand up to her eye. "Kadyn!"

Pickle juice had just flown into her eye.

"H'm?" I look up with pickle stuffed cheeks, a bit of juice trickling down the corner of my mouth.

"Go eat that blasted thing somewhere else! You're so gross!"

My grin turns into a wide frown. "But. . Where?"

Sarah growls, "In the kitchen! Where else?! Ya dumb butt!"

I swallow. "I dunno you may have wanted me outside or something." I jump up off the couch and take another bite, sending pickle juice flying.

"FFFF." She swats at her face. "In the kitchen! Now!" She jabs her finger towards the kitchen.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" I wipe at my mouth. "Monthly much."

Sarah just grumbles while watching me head into the kitchen, an angry glare on her face. I plop down on a chair at the kitchen table, more than half of my pickle already gone.

I sigh, "Geez she's been such a bootie lately."

I nibble on the rest of my pickle, wondering why she's been in such a grumpy mood; Maybe something happened between her and Baylyn? Or maybe it really is her monthly? Or maybe it's just her butt of a personality?

I don't think of many other things as my thoughts start to travel, my flower printed napkin now empty and crumpled on the table.

'. . 2D.' I think randomly, a grin spreading across my face,]. 'He's silly. .' I cover my dumb grin and giggle to myself.

"Kadyn!"

I jump in my chair, my name being yelled into my ear bringing me back. My hand flys up to my ear and pained expression replaces my day-dreaming one.

"Ow!" I turn to the voice. "That could've damaged my hearing!"

Murdoc roughly pats my head. "You'll be fine." He plops down in the chair next to me, glancing at my used napkin.

I uncover my ear and look at him weirdly, wondering why he wasn't talking to Sarah.

He eyes me weirdly back. "Wot?"

"Oh, nothing. ."

After my reply, not another word was said. I just sat there and glanced at him from time to time while he stared at my napkin or drummed his fingers on the table.

'Uugh, this is so awkward.' I think with a quiet sigh. 'What is he doing here?'

This is also extremely awkward because the day before, I chewed him out for hurting 2D. I didn't really wait for him to reply either. Coarse, I didn't want to wait around for him to fuss back if he wanted to.

"Sorry."

I stop thinking as I turn my head to look at Murdoc. "Huh?"

"I said," He sighs, looking down at the table, "That I'm sorry."

". . Really?"

He clicks his long tongue against his teeth, shooting me an annoyed glare. "Yes! And stop acting so damn surprised." He replies with a grumble.

I grin lightly before hesitantly saying, "Well, if you really are sorry, I'm glad, but you should be saying this to 2D."

"I already have. Right before he left for, er, for wherever he works." He stands from his chair.

I smile at him. "Good. Just. . Please be more careful. 2D will have to be more careful too, of coarse."

"Yeah, okay." Murdoc turns away and sniffs the air, then turns back to me. "Huh." He leans down, placing his nose close to mine.

I furrow my brows. "Er. ."

He sniffs again. ". . Ah, I see. So that's wot you were eating."

"What?"

He moves away to stand in the kitchen doorway. "I'd brush my teeth before ya see him. He's allergic to pickles."

With that, he quietly leaves the kitchen, leaving me surprised at his advice.

I snap out of it and hurry to the kitchen doorway. "Thanks, Murdie!" I call after him.

It takes him a minute, but he eventually replies at the front door, "No problem."

The next thing I hear is the door being closed quietly, then the soft murmur of the TV in the living room. I stand in the kitchen door way for a moment, deep in thought about what just happened.

'I wish he was like that all the time.' I frown. 'No. . I became friends with him because of how he acted before. Well. . Excluding the bad things he's done.' I slowly lean on the door frame. 'Does he even consider me a friend? Geez he's hard to understand. .'

"-ello! Hello is anyone home?!" Sarah waves her hand in my face.

"Oh," I blink. "sorry. I was just thinking."

"Aren't you always? And you're in the way." She scowls at me, her eyes shooting daggers.

I quickly move out of her way and turn to watch as she opens the fridge to grab a can of coke. I look at her with a hard stare, wishing I could see past her attitude and figure out what's bugging her. I decide to just leave her alone so she could cool off, hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>The next day, I wake up bright and early to head over to Gorillaz's house. I hadn't seen 2D in a couple of days since he has had to work over-time and help with song writing. After leaving the house and a few minutes of walking I make it to their house and up their front steps. With a slightly nervous but excited grin I push the door bell, and shortly Noodle answers the door with a grin.<p>

"Hi, Kadyn! Come in." She steps aside.

"Hey! How have you been, Noodle?"

Noodle closes the door behind me, "I've been pretty good. "She brushes a wrinkle out of her shirt, smiling at me knowingly. "2D is in his room."

I laugh shyly. "Oh, thank you."

She nods. "No problem!"

I walk past her, and before I made my way up the stairs I hear her say, "You and him are really cute together."

I stop to turn and look at her, smiling warmly. "Thank you, Noodle."

It made me really happy that Noodle liked us together.

Finally, after what seemed like forever of climbing the stairs, I stop in front of 2D's bedroom.

I knock on his open door. "Helloo?"

When I don't hear an answer, I hesitantly walk into his room; this is when I notice something strange. My eyes widen at the sight of the bare, clean floor that I usually could never see. I grin to myself at the cleanliness and make my way further into the bedroom, stopping slowly at the sight of the bed. A smile spreads across my face as I laugh quietly to myself.

"2D." I murmur softly, making my way over to the sleeping singer.

'He must be tired from songwriting late last night.' I grin in adoration. 'He looks so sweet and warm.'

A warm, bubbly feeling forms in my stomach as I gaze at his sleeping and calm face. I always felt that same feeling whenever I saw him before the two of us dated; I always thought he was so cute. Sometimes, now that we're dating, I get a hint of nervousness with that feeling too. I think it's because I find him more. . More. .

A rising blush at my thoughts makes my ears burn red. I shake my head, unconsciously touching my ears.

"Kadyn?"

After hearing his voice, I stare at the floor for a second before sheepishly glancing up at 2D. He props himself up on his elbows with a grin, but raises a brow. I looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Summfin' wrong?"

I shake my head. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong." I laugh a bit awkwardly, shortly clearing my throat when 2D continues to stare at me with the same expression.

"How long 'ave ya been here?"

For an unknown reason to me, I raise my hands in defense and reply quickly, "Not long at all! Just walked in! Promise!"

I also think for a split second that he may be annoyed by me just having stared at him while he slept, but the bewilderment on his face is soon replaced with amusement.

"What ever you were doing in my room while I was asleep," He slowly gets up, his legs a little wobbly. "It wasn't a crime." His balance evens out and he walks up to me with a smirk on his face. "Unless you were doing summfin' naughty."

My mouth drops open. " Whaaaa-"

He chuckles at my reaction. "Coarse, I don't fink I would mind 'at either."

I stare up at him in disbelief, my face flushing as I wonder where this 2D came from.

He giggles. "Kaadyyn." He pulls me into a hug and ruffles my hair. "I'm jus' teasing ya, Love."

". . I knew that." I rest my forehead against him, feeling silly now. I might as well get used to that.

2D strokes my wavy hair. "I now understand why Murdoc teases ya so much."

I look up at him, my brows furrowed. "And why do you think he does?"

"Because you 'ave the cutest an' funniest reactions." He hugs more tightly.

I sigh, thinking about the bruises still on my back from Murdoc's elbows. "I have a feeling that he doesn't see it that way."

Sarah unfortunately explained to me what that whole ordeal in their kitchen meant, and what it might have led to if Murdoc hadn't stopped himself. I almost called 911 on his behind after hearing that but Sarah said not to worry about it and that she would take care of it. . I wonder if she ever did take care of it.

2D frowns. "At may be true, and it's irritatin' now 'at I fink about it, Murdoc finking 'at way, but you're still right cute when you get flustered, hehe."

I groan. "2D."

"Whaat?" He moves backwards towards the bed and begins to pull me with him. I couldn't even stutter out his name before he had laid down; and me on top of him. "You like my teasing, don't you? I fink. . You jus' dunno how to react to it, an' 'at makes you even more flustered!"

Pleased with himself for figuring that out, I hide my face with my hands in defeat.

"Yes, you're right. . I think." I mumble quietly.

"Of coarse I am! An' if 'at wasn't the case, then it wouldn't be as fun, now would it?"

I uncover my face with a smile. "I guuess."

2D grins softly back, our eyes locking for a moment. I try hard not to look away, my face growing a soft pink. Finally he chuckles and gives me a peck on the lips.

"You didn't look away." He smiles brightly.

"Haha, yeeeah." I reply bashfully.

He yawns and rolls on his side with a grin, taking me with him, "Now it's nappy time."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry for not takin' you ta breakfast." 2D says sheepishly.<p>

I smile and pat him on the arm. "It's alright! You've been really busy, so I don't blame you."

"Whew, good." He sighs with relief.

After our nap, it was too late to eat breakfast, so now we're walking to our favorite restaurant for lunch.

"So, how 'ave ya been, Love?" He grins down at me.

"I've been good. At work yesterday-"

"Waaait." 2D stops abruptly. "You 'ave a job?"

"Well, of coarse." I grin. "Is that surprising?"

He resumes walking. "Er, no, but you 'aven't said anyfing about it up until now. . Unless you jus' got the job. Though I 'aven't even asked if you 'ave a job." He pauses. ". . Soo, where do you work?" An embarrassed grin spreads across his face.

"Aw, it's alright! And I work at Toys-R-Us."

2D stops in his tracks once again.

When he does this I give him a puzzled look. "Is something wrong?"

"Phffft!" He coves his mouth.

I raise my brows. "What? What's so funny?"

He uncovers his mouth and blurts out, "Tat's so _you_, Kadyn!" 2D laughs. "How cute."

I pout at his teasing. "2D!" I then put a hand on my hip. "Does that make the other people that work there cute too?"

"Nope! 'Cause they're not like my little red head." 2D walks ahead of me and laughs another time.

I jog after him with a sigh, thinking he was being quite a tease today. When I catch up with him, he glances down at me with a small grin, chuckling to himself. I stare down at my brown, leather boots, admitting to myself that I did indeed like his teasing. I just don't realize it until afterwards.

Still a little ways from the restaurant, I happen to glance down at 2D's hand swinging at his side. My eyes take a quick peek at his profile before they're back at his hand again. That's when I clear my throat a bit and say, "Um, 2D?"

"H'm?"

"Can. . Can I hold your hand?"

He looks down at me, the widest and brightest smile spreading across his face. I soon regret asking this, my teasing senses tingling.

"Well sure ya can!" He takes my hand in his and laces our fingers together. "I should 'ave been holdin' your hand by now anyway." He gives me a quick kiss on the head before swinging our hands back and fourth.

I smile shyly and chuckle to myself, surprised by him not teasing me any about asking that question. Though, I have a feeling he'll be teasing me about it by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mostly fluff, and short, but I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will be about how Murdie (maybe) gets his beloved cape back, why Sarah is acting strangely, and will also include more fluff, of coarse. :p Bye guys!<strong>

**KadynG**


End file.
